


Titan City

by Bell_Flower



Series: Titan City [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A pinch of character death, Angst, Dark, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Vigilante AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: Eren Yeager is a billionaire vigilante who seeks justice for the murder of his parents and protects Titan City at night. His plans gets sidetracked when a beautiful distraction from his past appears to play with his heart.(Batman inspired AU)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Titan City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093613
Comments: 125
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

The same nightmares came to him over and over, the gun shots followed by the thump of their bodies hitting the ground. He was helpless every time, unable to stop the unseen enemy, unable to save them. He remembered so vividly the feel of the rough pavement under his knees as he knelt next to their lifeless bodies, his hands stained crimson with their blood.

He woke up screaming every time, only the sound of the grandfather clock ticking in the corner of his room to greet him. At one point, his butler, Hannes, would have come to comfort him and tell him it was alright, but Eren was far past that stage now. He was in his early twenties and had become CEO of Yeager Enterprises, much to the chagrin of certain board members. His best childhood friend, Armin, handled most of the business end of things though. Eren had little interest in the family business, beyond what the company could supply him with for his true passion— revenge.

“Morning, Master Yeager.” Hannes entered Eren’s room with a tray of food and placed it on his bedside table. The room was massive, decorated in elaborate burgundy and gold accents. Eren rolled over to face his butler, noting the red tinting his cheeks, a sign that the man had been drinking again. They all had their vices. Eren’s required him to be out at all hours of the night. The sunlight streaming in the window signaled it was well into the afternoon. It was a good thing that Eren had the reputation for being a partying playboy because it gave him more of a cover for sleeping well past morning each day.

“Afternoon, Hannes. What’s my schedule for today?” He asked, stretching his arms above his head. His muscles shifted to release some of the tension. He had beat up quite a few criminals the night before so he was definitely going to be sore for the next few days.

“You have a meeting with the board in an hour and a company charity event tonight, sir.” Hannes answered, causing Eren to shoot up in bed.

“An hour? Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Eren panicked, knowing Armin would chew him out if he was late again to another board meeting. He slipped out of bed, grabbing a slice of toast to stuff in his mouth on the way to the bathroom. He most definitely needed a shower, he noted as he sniffed himself. He would have to revisit the design for his suit, the material was not breathable enough for the amount of sweating he did in it.

The water beat on his back, soothing the tired muscles, and he ran a hand through his long hair, sighing. He was dreading the charity event that night, it was always the same pointless networking and kissing of each other’s asses for money. At the very least maybe he could find a girl to take home to keep up appearances. He didn’t always sleep with them, only if they actually had a brain and could hold a conversation beyond asking him how much he made and what kind of car he drove. He had zero tolerance for shallow, money grubbing women.

By the time he threw on a suit and tie and knotted his hair at the back of his head, he was twenty minutes late to the meeting. He waltzed in as he always did, earning a displeased stare from his baby faced friend. Armin was the same age as him but he still looked like a teenager, so he tried harder than anyone to prove that he deserved to be the manager of a multi-billion dollar company. Eren’s lack of punctuality wasn’t helping his reputation.

“Sorry,” Eren mouthed to his friend, wincing as he sat down at the head of the table. He wasn’t even sure exactly why they needed him there, they tended to vote on decisions without him all the time. It was mostly for appearances that he held that position, since his father had been so well respected in the business world.

Armin didn’t disappoint in approaching him after the meeting and dropping a newspaper in front of his face. “At least you’re taking one of your jobs seriously.” He commented dryly.

Eren glanced at the head line: Attack Titan Saves The Day. He lifted the paper to read the words of praise, pleased that they had a positive spin to put on his nightly activities.

“Wipe that pleased look off your face, Eren.” Armin hissed, leaning closer to his friend. “You should stop all of this, you can’t keep this up forever. You aren’t a superhero, you are just a spoiled rich kid who can afford some nifty gadgets and can throw some pretty good punches.”

Eren scowled, folding the paper and tucking it under his arm. “You know my punches are better than pretty good.”

Armin released a sigh of annoyance, wondering why he had such an arrogant prick for a friend.He always knew Eren had an unbalanced drive to search for justice in a cruel world but this was going too far.

“I’m worried about you. The kind of people you are going against are capable of horrible things.” Armin’s concern came through in those large blue eyes, which were pleading with Eren in their sincerity.

Eren softened in response, feeling like he was looking at puppy. “I hate when you use those on me. I know what I’m doing out there, trust me.”

Just as soon as the puppy eyes appeared, they dropped from Armin’s face. He snorted in disbelief. Trusting Eren to stay out of danger was the funniest thing he’d heard all day.

“These aren’t the school yard bullies who you used to beat up for me, these are trained killers and crime bosses.”

Eren ruffled Armin’s blond hair as he stood up from his chair. “They aren’t any match for the Attack Titan.”

Armin rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, knowing those headlines would go to his friend’s head.

————

The charity ball was another ridiculously elaborate event that would be reported on widely. Eren’s stylist sent over a ridiculously overpriced tux, from a designer he wouldn’t remember, but it did make him look every bit the dashing heir that he had to play the part of.

He made the necessary rounds, greeting all those who they needed to keep friendly with. It was dull and Eren wanted nothing more than to run off with a bottle of champagne and sit on the roof by himself.

He paused when he heard the familiar vexing sound of Jean Kirstein, trying to charm a woman far out of his league. The woman was stunning in a way that caught Eren off guard. She had an elegance and strength to her, from the pale skin that looked like porcelain, to the definition of muscles along her thin arms, the black hair that fell over her shoulders like silk and the steel grey eyes that could pierce a man’s heart. The dress she wore was a deep burgundy, Eren’s favorite color,and was cut low in the front, but not vulgarly so, just enough to give a hint at the curve of her breast and there was a long slit along the front, just a touch of thigh showing as she moved.

“Si je te disais que tu avais un beau corps, tu m’en tiendrais rigueur?” The sleazy pick up line was recited in French, Jean’s go-to move for picking up women. He was leaning over her, his arm braced over her head.

The grey eyes looked disinterestedly around the rest of the room, barely sparing a glance at the tall Frenchman. “No.” She replied, simply, her voice just as alluring as her looks.

Eren swallowed, full on staring at her, noting that her lips were painted in the same shade as her dress.

That cold gaze met his all of the sudden and Eren felt frozen in place. His heart beat fast, his limbs felt heavy.

She crossed the room, brushing past Eren, her shoulder just lightly touching his. The barest of touches was enough to entice him though and he followed her, reaching out to grab her wrist.

She stopped, looking over her shoulder through dark, thick lashes.

Whatever words he had in his head died on his lips and he floundered for something suave to say. If all else failed, he could always just introduce himself. Sometimes his name was enough for some women.

“Hey, I’m Eren Yeager. I’ve never seen you here before.” He said, finally finding his voice.

She studied him quietly, some sort of emotion flicking in her eyes before it was gone, replaced with an unreadable mask.

“Mr. Yeager, I’m Mikasa Azumabito, from the Hizuru group.” She answered, lifting a hand to shake his. His eyes darted down, seeing the tattoo of the three swords on her wrist.

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Azumabito.” Eren took the hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss. He saw Jean eyeing them with jealousy and smirked against her skin. He would show that dickhead how to charm a woman.

“You are even more handsome in person.” Mikasa complimented, her fingers curling around Eren’s.

Eren normally kept his cool when receiving compliments but something about Mikasa absolutely threw him off his game. He grinned far too wide, enjoying the attention more than he should have.

“And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” It wasn’t original or anything particularly charming but Eren delivered the line so earnestly that it didn’t at all sound like a line from a playboy.

He may have been seeing things but he could have sworn her cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He offered, nodding towards the bar. She nodded, following him over to order.

————

Eren’s back hit the wall on the balcony, his breath leaving him in a rush as Mikasa pressed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. He moaned in response, his hand moving to cup the back of her head. A rush of heat filled his body, clouding his senses. She was far more aggressive than he had anticipated and that only fueled the desire brewing between them. She grazed his full bottom lip with her teeth, her hands wandering over his body, slipping under the jacket of his tux.

Eren shuddered as her thigh slid between his legs, rubbing against him in a way that was making him lose his mind. He bucked against her, parting his lips to let her tongue sneak in andgrapple for dominance in the push and shove for control.

He slid his other hand down her back, following the curve down to her ass, pulling her closer, they were never close enough to quell his desire.

“Aah, Eren...” Her voice was breathy, her eyes closing as she felt how much he wanted her, their bodies as flush as their current state would allow.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked, brushing her hair over her shoulder so he press hot kisses along the curve of her neck. She shuddered, knowing that was her cue. His sneaky hand moved to her thigh, traveling up to disappear under her dress.

“I can’t.” She hated that her voice almost cracked as she pushed away from him. Every fiber of her being told her to stay but she knew what she had been sent there for and she had boundaries.

Eren’s eyes went wide at the loss of proximity, wondering if he had done anything wrong. Had he been too forward? She had seemed pretty into it.

“I have to go.” She excused, quickly turning and walking away, the burgundy silk billowing behind her as she headed back in to take the elevator down. Eren was too stunned to follow her.

Her eyes flicked up to look at her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator, hating what she saw there. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was a mess. One of the straps of her dress was falling down her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

He didn’t remember her, of course he wouldn’t. She was a stupid girl for letting her feelings get tangled up in her mission. Her fingers tightened around the Yeager Enterprises access card in her hand.

————

Annie sat in bed, flicking through the pages of her book, enjoying the momentary solitude. Not that her partner was a very noisy person, quite the opposite. They got along so well because both of them kept to themselves unless they needed something.

The door slammed open and Annie looked up, surprised to see Mikasa stalk through the apartment, shedding her gown on the way over. Before she could react, Mikasa had Annie pinned to the bed, lips roughly moving over hers to coax her into a response. Annie responded automatically, figuring that something must have triggered such a feral response in the other girl.

“Need you.” Mikasa managed to demand between violent kisses. She grabbed Annie’s hand and placed it over her lacy undergarments insistently. Taking the cue, Annie dragged the panties down her thighs and slid her fingers into her without hesitation. They knew this routine well and Annie had her body memorized. She worked her fingers in just the right way to have Mikasa trembling in her arms.

The closer Annie brought her to falling apart, the more inconsistent the kisses became until Mikasa was barely holding herself up anymore. Tears fell freely from her eyes as the pleasure wracked through her body and she collapsed against the blonde’s chest, her breath leaving her parted lips in stuttering pants.

Annie withdrew her fingers and wiped them on the sheets with a crinkle of her nose. She didn’t ask what was wrong, they didn’t talk about those things. She wrapped her arm around Mikasa’s waist instead, offering the wordless comfort.

“I guess I’m not going to get the favor returned.” She mused to herself, still feeling the wetness on her shoulder from Mikasa’s tears.

“Sorry.” Mikasa mumbled against her skin, feeling just a touch of guilt for using her.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t speak French at all but I may have a slight thing for French Jean so I googled pick up lines. I think it roughly translates to “if I said you have a beautiful body would you hold it against me?” But again, don’t count on me to actually know. 
> 
> I just finished a 24 chapter fic and you think I would take a break but let’s do another dark, multi chapter eremika fic because why not. *headdesk* this is definitely going to be a different style fic than my other works though.


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning, asshole.” The annoying french accent came from the end of his bed and Eren groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

“Hannes needs to stop letting you in.” He grumbled into the plush bedding, seriously not in the mood for any of Kirstein’s harassment.

“He sucks at his job, I still don’t know why you still have him employed.” Jean moved to set one of the coffee cups he had in his hand next to Eren’s bed, the click of the cup on the surface of the table enough to have Eren emerge from the fortress of blankets. He picked up the cup and sighed as the first sip of glorious caffeine touched his soul.

“You know my family goes way back with him. I couldn’t fire him.” Eren took a few more sips, even though the liquid was still a little too hot for comfort. “Morning, dickhead.”

Jean curiously glanced over at the spot beside Eren, drinking from his own cup of coffee.

“She didn’t come home with me.” Eren answered the unvoiced question, his bad mood returning.

Jean smirked, pleased that Eren hadn’t been able to score the gorgeous and mysterious woman from the night before either. “Did she realize your big mouth is only good for talking shit?”

“She seemed to be really enjoying my mouth before she up and left me.” Eren sighed, lifting a hand to rub his temples. He couldn’t stop thinking about her and it was a problem. He never got hung up on a girl like that before.

“Keep telling yourself that, Yeager.” Jean and Eren had a long history of being rivals of sorts, always trying to out do each other in everything, from sports, getting more girls, getting the nicest cars, and so on. All of it was really just a game because when it really counted, Jean was a good friend. He had been there to distract Eren with his stupid petty fights after his parents had died.

“Are we hitting the gym today?” Eren changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on the woman that got away. “I haven’t been boxing in too long.”

Jean made a face, he didn’t enjoy boxing as much as Eren, but he never backed down from a fight. “I suppose, but only because I know I’m the only friend of yours that you could convince to go. Armin has the strength of a teacup and Marco just started his new job today so he isn’t available.” Marco was the only one in their group of friends that wasn’t from an affluent family, he had been the son of one of the staff at Jean’s home and the two had been attached at the hip since they were kids. Eren suspected it was partially because most people couldn’t stand Jean’s arrogance but Marco somehow always put a positive spin on it.

————

“Good morning!” The greeting was overly cheerful for someone who worked at Ragako Asylum for the criminally insane but the smile on the kid’s freckled face was enough to show that he was new.

Annie just shot him a blank look and continued past him through the security checkpoint and then headed to her office, ignoring the screams that sounded along the hall. She settled behind her desk, taking out the first folder in her stack of patients for the day.

Reiner Braun, dissociative identity disorder, murder.

The blond man was escorted in with handcuffs and a guard was stationed outside the door. She always insisted that each of her meetings with the patients were private so that she could best treat them without interruption.

“Mr. Braun, how are you doing today?”

Reiner grinned, leaning forward in his seat, the chains jerked him back from getting too close. “Your mind is just as broken as mine, Annie. The only difference is you are on the other side of the table.”

Annie pushed her glasses up her nose. “Stay in your damn seat or they’ll come in here and restrain you, idiot.” A pause. “Bert won’t stop asking about you.”

Bertolt’s name seemed to strike a chord with the man, his eyes softened and his shoulders slumped. “Tell him I miss him.”

“Get the job done faster and then you can tell him yourself.”

Feeling particularly vindictive due to her indifference, Reiner decided to provoke her. “What about that hot piece of ass you were assigned to? Mikasa?”

Annie tensed immediately, her fingers curling into fists. Her eyes flashed in warning. “Leave her out of it.”

“Just wanted to make sure you keep your eyes on our goal instead of burying your face between her legs every night.” Reiner was overly pleased that he’d gotten a reaction out of her. That was certainly intriguing, since Annie wouldn’t be bothered to respond with any venom unless she actually felt something for her target.

“Learn from my mistakes, Leonhart. The more you get attached to them, the harder it is to betray them.”

Annie closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. She very well couldn’t lose her cool here of all places. Sometimes she just wanted to punch Reiner in the face. “You worry about yourself.” She replied coldly. “You never know what could happen to you in here.”

————

From the outside, the place didn’t look like anything special. It was just an average boxing gym, a little bit dirty and run down but Eren liked how humble it was. The owner, Keith Shadis, acknowledged him as he stepped into the gym with Jean trailing behind.

There was already a crowd formed around the ring, a fight taking place. Curious, Eren pushed his way over to watch. His eyes widened at the sight, gaze raking over the gloriously muscled frame of the tall beauty clad in a black sports bra and shorts. Her body was a perfect balance of dedicated training and feminine curves.

“Mikasa.” Eren whispered, finally lifting his eyes up to that gorgeous face. She was much scarier in the moment though, her eyes flashing in anger as she delivered a blow to the man’s face. He was twice her size but her swift and precise movements were delivered with such power and grace. He didn’t even know what hit him by the time he was knocked out on the floor.

“I am both afraid and aroused.” Jean said next to him, jaw dropping in awe.

Once the man’s body was dragged out of the ring by his friends, Eren was moving forward to step up for a challenge. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside to land on Jean’s head.

“What the fuck are you doing, suicidal maniac?” Jean snapped, ripping the shirt off his head.

Mikasa’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing Eren there, unable to gather her wits in time to react with her usual stoic demeanor. Eren was breaking down all her defenses without even trying.

“Let’s fight.” Eren suggested, preparing himself in a defensive stance. “If I win, you have to come to dinner with me.”

Mikasa snorted softly in disbelief. He was actually asking to fight her in order to take her on a date. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Thank you.” Eren grinned, winking in her direction.

She prepared herself for the fight, watching his movements like a hawk. Every lunge forward, every twist, every turn, Mikasa dodged and countered. She hit every weak point and Eren was panting and bruised in minutes. He had never fought anyone quite like her before, it was like she could sense every move before he even made it.

The only thing that was completely unnecessary that Mikasa did was kick Eren’s legs out from under him and then straddle his thighs, pinning him to the floor. The movement brought about some wolf whistles from their audience.

Mikasa leaned over Eren, her hair hiding their faces from view as she whispered in his ear.

“I wonder what they would think of Eren Yeager if they knew he killed two full grown men as a child.” The words sent a chill up his spine and intense teal eyes locked onto hers.

“Who are you?” Eren asked, searching her eyes for the answer.

“If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t fight, you can’t win.” Mikasa’s breath hit Eren’s ear with each word. “Fight.”

The memories came rushing back with those words. He remembered seeing the small girl who was bound and helpless through the window, he remembered driving the knife into the kidnappers flesh. He remembered suddenly those wide grey eyes, so lost and sad.

Mikasa pulled away as she saw the recognition register on Eren’s face. She held out her hand to help him up. “I never stopped fighting.”

“Mikasa...” Eren was at a loss for words, too stunned by their reunion.

“I won.” Mikasa declared, dragging Eren up to his feet with surprising force.

Eren nodded dumbly, biting his lip. “I guess that means no date.”

She smiled, a sweet, soft curve of her lips. “I’ll be at your place tomorrow night at seven.”

————

When Annie made it home, her body was heavy with exhaustion and she slumped against the door. The sound of her jingling keys must have been a signal to Mikasa that she was home because the raven haired beauty popped her head out of the bathroom, a small smile in place on her lips. Annie couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her smile like that.

“Annie, you’re home.” She greeted, moving over to the shorter girl with a towel wrapped around her body. Mikasa was freshly washed and still dripping water from her hair.

“You’re leaving puddles.” Annie complained, though it was a half hearted complaint. Mikasa’s little smile had given her too many butterflies in her stomach.

“I like when you wear your glasses.” Mikasa leaned in close, pressing a little kiss to Annie’s lips. She was being extra sweet too. Something had happened.

“You owe me for last night.” Annie’s voice was soft, her brows drawing together. She didn’t want to think about why Mikasa was so happy. A disillusioned part of her wanted to say she was just happy Annie was home but Annie was a realist.

“Yeah...I’m sorry about that.” Mikasa did actually look contrite, pressing her forehead against Annie’s and reaching down to undo the knot keeping her towel up. It dropped to the ground, leaving her exposed to those icy blue eyes. “Let me make it up to you.”

Annie’s hands were on that milky skin in an instant, pushing her back towards the bed. Mikasa Ackerman was her one weakness.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realize the last chapter also began with Eren waking up and ended with Mikannie in bed lol


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the time he went out with intent, his equipment in the basement picking up on police reports or his own research into criminal organizations providing him with leads to follow up on. Sometimes, though, he just wanted to get out his aggression. It wasn’t healthy, he knew that. Boxing should have helped but then those words Mikasa whispered in his ear haunted him.

_“I wonder what they would think of Eren Yeager if they knew he killed two full grown men as a child.”_

Eren hit the man in front of him harder than he should have, glad that the ferocity in his eyes was hidden behind the mask. Though he claimed to be a symbol of justice, he knew that wasn’t true. He dressed entirely in black with a mask that had a skeletal mouth across the front, with elongated ears on the sides. The holes for the eyes glowed green and were high-tech screens that helped him calculate the distance he could jump, the heat signatures of bodies and so much more.

He knew he looked more like the grim reaper than a hero. He probably was.

He hadn’t killed since that day though, not since he tore through those kidnappers with animalistic ferocity. That was the side of himself he was scared of.

He left criminals tied up for the police, that was what he did. They were far more roughed up than they should have been, maybe with a few flesh wounds, but never dead.

Mikasa was the only one who had witnessed the animal inside of him.

He grit his teeth, hitting the thug repeatedly. The man lost consciousness, head lolling to the side. Eren caught himself, using his tech to detect the man’s vitals to see if he was still alive.

He sighed in relief, realizing he was going to be fine.

He stumbled away from him, staring down at his own hands like they weren’t his. Eren was spiraling.

He knew he should have sought therapy, Armin told him he needed it, but he always found excuses.

He thought of those grey eyes, another chill running down his spine. Mikasa looked at him in a way no one else did before.

Maybe it was time for Eren to get help.

————

The clicking of her heels along the marble floors of the lobby sounded throughout the cavernous entrance to Yeager Enterprises. She had borrowed some of Annie’s clothes, a simple black dress that hugged her body and a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She had her hair tied up neatly in a bun and a fake ID card on a lanyard around her neck.

She approached the elevators and stepped in, using the key card she had stolen from Eren to access the top floor. That floor was restricted to only a select number of people. The information she wanted, if it even existed, would be there.

She passed through the doors and entered the expansive office, settling herself behind the desk and booting up the computer. Her nails clicked across the keyboard as she searched for the files she wanted.

“Access Restriced” flashed across the screen with a picture of a key underneath.

Mikasa frowned, mentally memorizing the appearance of the key. She tried a few more times before a voice interrupted her.

“You don’t belong here.” She looked up sharply to see a short man, with a young looking face and blond hair. She knew who he was, Armin Arlert, manager of YE.

“Sorry, I was just grabbing some files for Mr. Yeager.” She excused, standing and offering her hand to him. “I’m his new secretary, Mina Carolina.”

“I know Mina, you aren’t her.” Armin interrupted, gaze narrowed. “And Eren doesn’t ever ask for files.”

Mikasa froze, lowering her hand. He was sharp and something told her that her feminine charms wouldn’t work on him.

“We have advanced facial recognition software here, did you know that?” Armin stepped further into the office and sat in front of Eren’s desk, throwing a folder onto the glass surface. “Mikasa Ackerman. Your father used to work for this company. I’m sorry about what happened to him.”

Mikasa slowly lowered herself into a seated position, realizing that this guy was very intelligent and she would have to come clean with him.

“I’m sorry for sneaking in. I wanted to look into my father’s death.” She admitted quietly.

Armin nodded, figuring as much. When Eren had realized his key card was missing, they had planned to wait and set the trap. An alert had gone to both Armin and Eren when someone entered his office.

“Eren has an obsession with his parents death too. I know your history with him, money can bury a lot of things but he tells me everything.”

Mikasa sucked in a breath, watching Armin carefully. What was he going to do with her? Call the police?

“I don’t know what you want from him, but don’t drag him further down into hell.” Armin looked down, brow furrowed in concern. “He’s an impulsive idiot who will throw himself into danger and you both have far too much motivation to get in over your heads.”

“I won’t let anything happen to him.” Mikasa said, her voice firm and full of conviction. That was one thing she was sure of. No one else meant vas much to her as he did.

Blue eyes watched her, contemplating her words. “Please protect him then. Somebody has to.”

————

Eren watched the screen from the room in his basement, his hands pressed together under his chin. Mikasa had fallen right into his trap but he didn’t know what to make of the situation. She had the same desires as him, to find out what happened and exact revenge. Eren had long believed that the deaths of their parents were connected. They had happened within months of each other. Mikasa’s parents had been killed first, the guise of a human trafficking ring kidnapping Mikasa the cover for their deaths.

Grisha had been visiting Mr. Ackerman for business reasons and he had brought Eren along to play with Mikasa. The results of that visit were seared into his mind forever. Her parents had been brutally murdered, their blood and lifeless bodies were the first time Eren had witnessed death.

He didn’t remember how he found them, but when his father went to get help, Eren had stumbled across the kidnappers hideout and had killed them with a knife. He still distinctly remembered the way the their bodies resisted the pressure from the blade. He had found strength he didn’t know he possibly had, though the majority of his success had depended on the element of surprise.

Mikasa had lived with them for three days before a shady looking man with a beard and a Stetson hat came to pick her up, claiming to be a relative.

With all this knowledge, Eren was even more anxious for his date with Mikasa.

————

He told Hannes to retire to his room for the night, leaving just him and Mikasa together. Mikasa was precisely on time at seven sharp and Eren let her into the mansion. She was still in the body hugging black dress but had ditched the glasses and let her hair down. She also had a familiar red scarf around her neck. Eren had opted to keep things simple with a white button down shirt and black pants.

“I made dinner here tonight since we have a lot to talk about.” Eren said, pushing the large door aside to allow her into the entry way.

Mikasa stepped into the Yeager mansion, eyes traveling over Eren before shifting to her surroundings. “It’s just as huge in here as I remember. I remember thinking this place looked like a palace or a museum more than a house.”

Eren shrugged, knowing it was a bit over the top. “I haven’t redecorated since my parents died so it’s pretty outdated, but I just hate the idea of changing it.”

Mikasa nodded, smiling softly. “It’s fine as it is.”

Eren stepped closer and touched the scarf wrapped around her neck. “Is this...”

“Yes.” Mikasa ducked her head to hide the blush coloring her cheeks. She didn’t get the chance to wear it often, since the color drew too much attention, but it was her most treasured possession because it reminded her of the kindness of a stranger who had saved her life.

Eren brushed her hair back from her face so he could see the pink coloring her cheeks. This shy girl was possibly more beautiful than the elegantly done up woman that he had met at the charity ball. This Mikasa was more real, more vulnerable.

“I’m glad I saved you.” Eren breathed, knowing he was admitting to being glad he had killed. “No one else understands what I went through but you do, don’t you?”

Mikasa nodded, looking away from those gorgeous jewel colored eyes that were staring into her soul. She could get caught up in them so easily.

“You don’t know who I am now though, Eren.” She knew he may feel differently about her if he knew what her life had been like since then, if he knew what she had done.

Eren recognized that look in her eyes, the same guilt that was present within him when he lost control. “My sins are heavy on my shoulders too.” Eren pressed a kiss to her forehead, wanting to let her know that he wouldn’t judge her. He had no place to.

She released a shaky breath, gently pushing him back. “You cooked?”

Eren grinned sheepishly. “I hired the person who cooked.”

Mikasa laughed, the sound sweet and airy. “Good enough.”

————

The dinner was one of the most comfortable dates Eren had ever had, their conversation flowing easily. He felt like he had known her his entire life. Her calm personality balanced out his passionate one and helped to settle him.

They ended up on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms with Mikasa’s legs in Eren’s lap, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her thighs.

“I lose control sometimes.”Eren admitted quietly, he wanted to bare his heart to her. He didn’t know why. “I just want to hurt someone as badly as I’m hurting inside.”

The words were so close to home. Mikasa looked at him, stunned.

Eren took that to mean that he had frightened her. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” Mikasa quickly reassured him, sliding her legs off his lap and scooting closer to out her hands on his cheeks. “We’re more alike than I thought.”

Eren swallowed, wondering if that was a good thing or even healthy at all. He didn’t really care.

“There’s other ways to get out aggression.” She whispered, leaning in until her breath ghosted across his lips.

He licked his lips, getting a sense of what she was implying. “Oh?”

She shifted to sit on his lap, the dress hiking up higher on her thighs. Her lips brushed against his, daring him to take the bait. “Eren.”

The way she said his name lit a fire in him and he was capturing her lips in a heated kiss, his hands grabbing onto her thighs.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot development in this chapter and look forward to some smut in the next one. 🤭


	4. Chapter 4

Her breathing was already ragged by the time he trailed kisses down her neck, biting down on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her hips rocked down reflexively, the heat at her core only intensifying with each pull and drag of his clothed erection over her panties. She wanted, needed him, more desperately than air.

“Eren, ah, fuck...” Her voice broke off into a moan, his hands sliding up under her dress to cup her ass, driving their hips together harder. Those blue green eyes were fixed on her, something almost predatory in his gaze.

“What do you want?” Eren growled into her skin, biting down again on her shoulder.

“I want you inside me.” Mikasa answered, jerking against him with the force of the bite, almost drunk on desire. Eren reached up and grabbed the ends of the scarf, giving them a tug to draw Mikasa back in for a bruising kiss. Mikasa gave a breathless gasp against Eren’s lips. The force of the scarf on her neck enough to give her the thrill of danger without actually hurting her.

Eren dominated the kiss this time, licking and nipping at her lips until she parted them and let him in. His tongue stroked across hers, rubbing in tantalizing motions back and forth like a promise for what was to come. Mikasa’s hands fisted in his shirt and pulled, buttons flying off as she ripped the shirt open to expose the tanned body beneath. She closed her lips around Eren’s tongue, sucking and making a noise in the back of her throat, another suggestion hidden within the way she worked his tongue in her mouth.

Eren shuddered, his control breaking down. He pushed her back, eyes clouded with desire as he made his next demand. “Undress for me.”

“With pleasure.” Mikasa purred, standing to reach behind her and unzip her dress. The black fabric loosened and fell to the floor to pool at her feet. The bra came next, getting tossed on the back of the sofa. She slid the panties down her hips and wiggled out of them, sighing as the cool air met the wet heat between her legs. The last thing she removed was the scarf around her neck, unwinding it and placing it carefully on the arm of the sofa.

Eren bit his lip at the sight of her, his hand sliding down to the front of his pants to unbutton them and give himself some room. “Come here.”

Mikasa walked forward and slid her fingers through Eren’s hair, pulling it lose from the bun it was in so it could fall wild around his face. Eren tugged on her hips, kissing her just above her navel, letting his breath wash over her skin. Their eyes locked, both laden with lust, and he pulled her back down onto his lap.

“Want you.” Mikasa breathed, reaching between them to free Eren’s hardened member from the confines of his pants. Eren nodded, helping to guide himself into her welcoming heat. Mikasa lurched forward, burying her face in his neck and lips parting in awe at how perfect he felt as he slowly slid in, filling her with his thick cock. Eren groaned in pleasure, hips bucking up to bury deeper inside the velvety heat. Mikasa started moving, rocking up and down in his lap and Eren met the movements with upward thrusts.

Sounds continuously fell from Mikasa’s parted lips, soft moans and cries for more. Eren muffled his own sounds against her skin, leaving marks along her neck, sucking and feeling the vibration of her moans under his lips.

The agonizing pace wasn’t enough for either of them and Eren wasn’t patient by nature. He flipped them over so Mikasa’s back hit the couch, her head up against the armrest and her legs sprawled. One leg hooked over the back of the sofa and the other fell off the edge, trying to find purchase against the hardwood floors. Eren lifted her hips and thrust back in forcefully, causing Mikasa’s back to arch of the sofa, her hands scrambling to grip the armrest behind her head. She screamed, the force feeling so good, finally giving her the satisfaction she needed.

Eren watched her face, stilling for a moment after he was back inside her, waiting to see if he had hurt her or if she wanted more. Half-lidded grey eyes met his and Mikasa bit her lip, rolling her hips and tightening around Eren’s cock in response. He smiled, bracing himself on the back of the sofa and his other hand next to her head before he started a relentless pace, giving no mercy as he thrust hard and fast, causing her body to shake at the stimulation. He was hitting that spot, the over sensitive nerves being abused in the best way. She could already feel heat building, pleasure licking at her senses. Her walls began to spasm, her back arching up again as pleasure washed over her in a violent wave.

Eren grit his teeth, the spasming of the muscles around him were tempting him to completely let go but he didn’t want this to end, he didn’t want to stop. He slowed down after Mikasa rode out her orgasm, bending over to place tender, lazy kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her forehead.

Mikasa smiled faintly, reaching up to slide her fingers over his cheek. It was good that Eren had slowed, everything felt hypersensitive and she needed a moment to recover. She squeezed around him again when she was ready for more, eyes sliding closed again as Eren immediately started up with his rough pace again.

Mikasa’s cries echoed loud in the room as Eren drove into her over and over, their sweat-slicked bodies pressed together, chest heaving with labored breaths. Eren released a groan deep in his throat, knowing that he couldn’t keep up his pace for much longer with her muscles clenched around him so tightly, hearing those noises that sounded so wrecked with pleasure from the beautiful woman beneath him.

Moving his hand between them, Eren found that sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed at her clit with every thrust, determined to have her follow him into oblivion. The pleasure ran through her body again, building and building, like electric shockwaves making her body jolt with the force of it. Her walls spasmed, clenching down hard around Eren’s cock to milk everything he had out of him as the thrills of her orgasm racked her body again. She could faintly feel his body shake as he reached his own pinnacle of pleasure, thrusts erratic as he released inside her.

She was shaking in the aftermath, breathing hard with her heart hammering in her chest. She was sure that she might pass out any second, never having felt anything so intense before. Eren collapsed against her, murmuring words of praise into her ear.

They laid like that for a while until Mikasa’s eyes closed and she started to drift off. She vaguely felt strong arms wrap around her and pick her up. She was being carried against a warm chest and she cuddled closer, making a small, contented noise. She felt safe.

————

Sunlight filtered into the room and Mikasa rolled over, her hand falling on a warm chest. She blinked her eyes open, her brain taking a moment to register where she was. A smile touched her lips when she remembered the night before, faintly still able to feel where Eren had been buried in her. Speaking of the handsome devil, he was sleeping soundly next to her, lips parted with soft puffs of air escaping between them.

Mikasa sat up, staring at his peaceful face, admiring the curve of his jaw, the way his eyelashes rested against his cheeks and the fullness of his bottom lip. He really had grown up to be really gorgeous.

A shift in Eren’s breathing came before he opened his teal eyes and blinked them sleepily. “You’re staring.”

“I figured it was my turn.” She replied, reaching over to brush some hair away from his face.

Eren laughed quietly, the smile lingering on his lips, very content to be the center of her attention. “Fair enough.” He pulled the blankets down, revealing that he had shed all his clothes at some point. “Enjoy the view.”

Mikasa did just that, eyes running up and down Eren’s exposed form. She made an approving hum. He was quite the specimen, clearly spending a long time working on his body. The hard lines of muscle were definitely appealing as well as the morning wood he was sporting.

A brisk knock can at the door, making Eren jump and quickly hide behind the blankets again. Mikasa bit her lip to hide her laughter.

“Oh.” Eren remembered he had asked Hannes to deliver breakfast and leave it outside the room (in case the date had gone well) and also leave a change of clothes for Mikasa. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a robe to wrap around himself before opening the door. He rolled in the cart full of breakfast foods, a nice variety of sweet smelling pastries and a pot of hot coffee. He picked up another bag that was beside it and came over to present his gift to Mikasa.

Curious, Mikasa opened the bag and pulled out another dress and a set of underthings in her size, brow furrowing.

“Thought you might want a fresh set of clothes for after breakfast.” Eren said, slipping back into bed next to her.

She looked at the obviously expensive gift, face slipping into an unreadable mask. She pushed the bag back into Eren’s arms.

“How often do you do this? Do you have a stock of women’s clothes around for your one night stands?” She felt hurt, insulted that Eren had so much prepared. She shouldn’t have been surprised with his reputation but something about it seemed so practiced, as if that was the routine he had for every girl he brought home.

Eren froze, suddenly feeling ashamed. He knew how it looked but he hadn’t thought about it from her point of view. “Are we a one night stand?” He asked, feeling disappointed. He definitely didn’t want what they shared to be a one time thing.

Mikasa swallowed a lump in her throat and rolled out of bed, realizing she really didn’t have a stitch of clothing to wear. She reluctantly grabbed the bag of clothes and decided to change anyway. She needed to get out of there. “You tell me.” She muttered in response, hands shaking.

“Mikasa...” Eren sighed, at a loss for what to do. “I’m not good at relationships but I want to make an effort for you. You’re different.”

Mikasa paused as she finished getting dressed, her gaze going back over to Eren and seeing his pleading gaze.

“I have a girlfriend.” Mikasa admitted, guiltily adverting her eyes.

Eren opened and closed his mouth, too shocked to know what to say. Because he was an idiot, he wasn’t proud of what actually left his lips. “That’s hot.”

Mikasa pinned him with a glare that caused him to actually flinch. “I thought you were worth it, because I have had a place for you in my heart ever since you saved me. Maybe it’s some sort of hero worship, maybe I really do feel something for you, but I need to know if you want something real or if this is just fun.”

“I want you.” Eren slid from the bed again and crossed the room to reach her, placing his hands on her cheeks. “I want you more than anything.” He pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “Give me a chance?”

She melted, because she couldn’t help herself with him. “Fine.” She agreed, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. “I do have to leave though, Annie will be worried.”

“Annie.” Eren repeated, assuming that had to be the girlfriend’s name.

Mikasa pulled away from him, looking regretful. “We’re not exclusive but this is the first time I have ever been with anyone else since we got together. I don’t know how she will react.”

“Alright.” Eren pouted childishly, upset that she was leaving already. “I’ll see you again though, right?”

She smiled, nodding. He watched her walk away and exit the room, feeling the loss immediately. He consoled himself with a cinnamon roll as he returned to bed and rolled over, picking up her lingering scent on his pillow.

————

Mikasa arrived home moments before Annie left for work, catching the blonde’s attention immediately. Annie ran her eyes over Mikasa, picking up on all the things that were amiss. The new clothes and the scarf barely covering some violently red marks on her neck, the scent of someone else lingering on her.

Annie had a few encounters with some women early after they moved in together so it wasn’t as if she could be angry at Mikasa for cheating. No, it was the sparkle in her eyes, the way she would smile at nothing in particular, those little moments where Annie knew someone else had captured Mikasa’s heart.

She hated it.

“Sorry I didn’t come home last night, I should have called.” Mikasa said as she came over to give Annie a kiss in greeting. Annie turned her head, rejecting the affection.

“I have to leave.” Annie’s voice was cold and quiet, enough that it sent a shiver down Mikasa’s spine.

“Annie?” Mikasa knew she was upset, she had really messed things up this time. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s the same one that made you cry the other night, wasn’t it?” Annie actually met her eyes, staring straight into her soul. Mikasa nodded weakly.

Annie snorted softly, though there was no humor in it. “Hope you enjoyed yourself.” She snapped, turning on her heel and leaving Mikasa alone in the apartment as the door slammed shut behind her.

Mikasa could already feel the tears welling in her eyes, her fingers going up to touch the scarf around her neck. She didn’t really know how to feel about the situation but she knew it wasn’t good.

————

Annie spent the whole day with anger brewing inside of her. She barely paid attention to the her patients, knowing her time at asylum was just a place holder for bigger things anyway. Their problems would be the last of their worries soon. It would happen in a few days, the first experiment. If it was a success, their sights would move on to something larger scale.

Her breaking point came on her way home from work, the sun having set and the darkness hiding the worst of humanity in the shadows as she walked down the street.

“Hey, beautiful.” A man grabbed on to Annie’s waist, alcohol heavy on his breath as he leaned into her body. She tensed, immediately on high alert. She knew this part of the city had some unsavory characters.

“Get away from me.” She warned, her fingers tightening into fists. He really didn’t know who he was messing with.

“Oh come on, you’ve got that sexy librarian thing going on.” The man cupped her ass through the pencil skirt she was wearing.

Big mistake.

Annie grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, sending him to the ground, hard. The man cried out in pain, shocked to have had his world flipped upside down.

“Fucking bitch!” He yelled, moving to get up.

Annie spotted an old bat laying near a dumpster and she picked it up, a small smirk turning up the corners of her lips.

Few things provided such satisfaction as her bat hitting the solid flesh, hearing bones crack and snap with the force. Blood splattered the wall behind him as his body crumbled to the ground. She kept hitting, crushing and pummeling the man before her until blood gushed from his lips onto the ground. She gave a final whack to his head, crushing his skull and leaving it dented in an unnatural way.

Annie’s chest heaved as she dropped the bat and took her glasses off with shaky fingers, cleaning the blood off the lenses with her shirt. Her whole body was alive, fueled with electricity. It was the kinda high she felt after a particularly mind-blowing orgasm or even dabbling in some drugs.

Reiner was right, she was fucked up.

Laughter bubbled up past her lips and she fell against the blood splattered wall, laughing harder.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed the smut *hides face*
> 
> I’m hoping to get more actual plot going within the next few chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed it so far~


	5. Chapter 5

His door had been left unlocked and he wandered out into the hall, steps quiet down the dark hallway. He found the patients room that he had slipped the drugs into his food and snuck in. The man was fat and balding and could no longer talk. He had always just shrieked randomly, as if he were seeing things that no one else were seeing. In short, he disturbed the other patients and no one would miss him. Reiner grunted as he hauled the man out of the room and brought him to the elevators. There had been a lapse in the scheduling of security on the floor and no one had been around to stop him. He entered a special code into a keypad in the elevator and it started descending down below the lowest level.

The doors slid open and revealed the hidden facility, large tanks housing the barbaric experiments. The humans were mutations, the results of genetic testing.

Reiner thought it was all something out of a horror novel but that’s because his other side wasn’t currently controlling his body. No, his softer side was out, the weak one that doubted and hated himself and had tried to hang himself a few times. He looked down at the unconscious man on the ground, brow furrowed. Why was he doing this anymore?

Oh right, they had Bertolt. He clenched his jaw. That gentle giant who wanted nothing to do with any of this. The one who supported Reiner no matter what crazy shit he got himself into. That’s why.

“Oh good, you brought him.” A bearded doctor stepped forward, pushing the round glasses up his nose. “The process is almost perfected.”

Reiner knew that meant he didn’t have to keep kidnapping patients and he would get to see Bertolt soon. “How much longer?”

The other man smiled. “Three days.”

————

The day had been particularly tiring, working at an asylum had taken an effect on Marco, no matter how much he tried to keep a positive disposition. Ragako wasn’t a happy place, it was where they stuffed people that society considered broken, beyond help. He released a deep sigh, trying to chase away the faces of the overly drug sedated patients that lingered in his brain like ghosts. He hung up his coat next to the door, shoulders sagging.

“Welcome home.” Warm arms wrapped around his middle and a kiss was pressed against the back of his neck. Marco smiled at the embrace, brought back to reality.

“Missed you too, Jean.” He turned his head, seeking out a proper kiss from his boyfriend. They had been living together for months but their relationship still wasn’t public knowledge. It was something that bugged Marco but he kept up the charade for Jean’s sake, since his reputation was apparently far too precious for him to give up.

“You shouldn’t work in that place with all those freaks. Eren or I could still set you up with something at either of our family’s companies.” That was the same argument that they had been having for years. Marco insisted that a job that he earned was better than a job that was handed to him. He loved Jean, but he was definitely a spoiled and unmotivated rich kid. It had stunted his maturity levels no matter how many privileges he had and Marco knew he couldn’t afford to live life like that too, especially because he didn’t have a family fortune to fall back on.

“You know I would rather work security at an asylum than get a cushy desk job at your family’s company just because I’m sleeping with you.” Marco distracted Jean from getting into another argument by gently beginning to push him back towards their bedroom.

“It wouldn’t be just because you are sleeping with me, you are smart and a hard worker too.” Jean continued on anyway, determined not to be side tracked. That and if Marco worked with him, he’d make lunch breaks more interesting.

Marco stopped Jean from talking any more by planting his lips over his, cutting off any other persuasion. It worked effectively, the press of Marco’s lips like a catalyst for Jean to eagerly give in, honey colored eyes sliding closed. The freckled man slipped his hands under the back of Jean’s shirt, tracing the lines of muscle leading down to the curve of his butt.

“Speaking of sleeping with...” Marco teasingly mumbled in between kisses. Jean laughed, pressing closer to the taller man and dotting kisses over his neck.

“Je t’amie.” Jean purred against his ear, his own hands sliding under Marco’s shirt, bunching it up so it could be pulled over his head. Marco tensed though, Jean’s French declaration of love triggering some memories that he would rather forget.

“Don’t do that. Don’t talk to me like you do with _them_.” The joy had melted from Marco’s face. He knew Jean still flirted with women at parties and events, still used the same tactics to lure them in.

Jean stepped back and huffed in frustration. “This again? Marco, I told you I don’t sleep with them anymore. I just do it to keep up appearances, because they expect it of me.”

Marco’s brow furrowed, upset because Jean just wasn’t getting it. “Why are you ashamed of us?”

Jean’s eyes softened, the words tugging at his heart. “I’m not, it’s just...”

The silence hung in the air for a minute, the sentence left unfinished. Marco nodded in understanding, disappointment coloring his voice again.

“You still have a crush on Eren, don’t you?”

Jean scowled but didn’t say anything. Marco always knew everything and Jean wanted to curse himself for being such a shitty boyfriend to the freckled sweetheart.

Marco ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. It seemed like they were at a point that he had to make a stand. Jean needed to grow up and get over himself. “I’m going to stay with a friend for a few days. Take some time to think about what you want and get back to me.”

That hit Jean like a punch in the gut and he parted his lips to protest but Marco shook his head. He wasn’t going to be sweet talked into staying again. Marco kissed his cheek and left before he could fully process what was happening.

————

Mikasa had only been gone for a couple hours, researching what she could about that key symbol she had seen at YE. The sight that met her eyes when she walked into her apartment was enough to make her blood run cold. Red splattered everywhere, smudges of blood along the floor leading into the bathroom. She could hear the shower running.

“Annie!” Panic touched her voice, suddenly filled with the worst case scenarios in her head. She rushed into the bathroom, heart beating a million miles a minute.

Annie sat, fully clothed, in the middle of the tub with the shower running. Blood was filtering down the drain but still so much of it was soaked into her clothes.

Mikasa felt her throat go dry. Annie wasn’t hurt, no... that was someone else’s blood.

Annie turned her head, eyes hollow. She didn’t say anything.

Mikasa crossed over to her, pulling her into her arms. The shower was raining down on both of them. The water had long gone cold and Annie was shivering violently.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Mikasa whispered, tucking Annie into her chest and lifting her out of the tub. She set about undressing Annie and tossing her clothes in a garbage bag, intent on burning them later. Annie watched her work, head tilting to the side.

“How many times have you destroyed blood soaked clothes?” The question made Mikasa freeze, her eyes going wide. She had never told Annie what she did for a living, she had given her the same name and background as she had given to Eren the first time they met, that she worked for Hizuru.

“Ackerman, I asked you a question.” Annie’s voice was firmer and she moved forward, gripping Mikasa’s head by the hair at the base of her skull. The use of her real last name gave it away, Annie definitely knew who she was and who she worked for.

Mikasa winced at the forceful grab, heart beating faster. “I don’t know.”

Annie smirked, pressing against Mikasa with her cold body, the touch of her skin almost like ice.

“You knew? Was I just like a research project for you?” Mikasa breathed, feeling betrayed.

“Unless the research was how many times I could make you orgasm before passing out, no.” Annie’s voice dropped lower, scraping her teeth along the mark Eren had left on Mikasa’s shoulder. “I was assigned to kill you.”

That wasn’t the complete truth. Mikasa wasn’t the real target.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them before Mikasa moved, pinning Annie to the wall with her arm braced against her throat, not applying enough pressure to choke, but enough to make her squirm.

Annie stood perfectly still though, not putting up any fight. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already and I know you are the same.”

It was true, Mikasa had the ability to kill Annie with her bare hands. She had done it plenty of times before. Annie had plenty of opportunities to strike when Mikasa was vulnerable too.

Mikasa stepped back, giving Annie room. “Who do you work for?”

Annie gave a humorless laugh, looking up at Mikasa through her lashes. “You know very well I can’t answer that. I’m already dead for sparing you.”

Mikasa knew, she knew because their line of business had unforgiving rules and failure was not an option. She felt lost at that moment, not sure how to deal with the fact that Annie was risking her life for her.

“Come with me, I will get you to a safe house.” Mikasa pleaded, because she couldn’t handle the thought of Annie suffering the consequences of failure to carry out an assignment.

“No, you don’t get it.” Annie narrowed her icy blue eyes, knowing she would have to cut off everything if Mikasa would leave her alone. “I lied to you and betrayed you. I fucked you because it was fun. That’s all you are to me.”

“Bullshit.” Mikasa spat out in return. You didn’t stop yourself from killing because someone was good in bed. She looked to the side, sighing. “Even if that’s the way you felt, I care about what happens to you.”

Annie’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she forced herself back into her mask. “Get out of here.” She said, putting as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

Mikasa stared her down for a couple minutes, neither wanting to back down. She finally gave in and turned to grab some belongings and stuff it in a bag. Annie watched in silence as the other woman packed up and left without a word, door slamming behind her.

Annie moved to collapse in the bed, hiding her face in her pillow as she let her walls come down and she screamed at the world. It was better that way, then Mikasa wouldn’t get caught in the fray. If she knew what was best for her, she would leave Titan City entirely.

————

She had to be crazy. She wasn’t sure why she was there, surely she didn’t expect him to help her. They had spent one night together and showing up at his door with a bag full of clothes, needing a place to stay, was moving way too fast.

Mikasa decided she would just tell him that she wanted to see him and that she would get herself a hotel until she could figure out her next step. She couldn’t run away at that point because Eren’s butler answered the door and Mikasa faintly remembered his name being Hannes.

“Miss Mikasa,” he greeted, looking surprised by her appearance at Yeager manor. “Come in, Master Yeager is working right now but he should be done soon.”

Mikasa glanced at her watch, noting that the time was already close to midnight. Working at that hour?

“Thank you.” She said anyway, stepping in and shifting awkwardly.

“I put your belongings that you left here in the sitting room.” Hannes looked visibly uncomfortable, clearly knowing what had taken place in that room.

Mikasa felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she muttered another thank you before stepping into the sitting room. She glanced at the sofa where it all took place and hesitantly sat down. She itched to run away before Eren came home. She was so stupid for coming there, expecting him to be her savior again. She bit her lip, glancing at the door and wondering if Hannes would notice if she left.

The anxiety mounted and hours passed by. Mikasa ended up passing out in exhaustion, falling asleep with her head propped up on a throw pillow. She heard his steps before she saw him.

Eren sat beside her gently, so as not to disturb her, but she was already blinking her eyes open.

“Hey, you came back.” He smiled fondly, reaching over to brush his fingers over her cheek. Shesat up, noting that he looked like he had just showered, his hair still damp and hanging down around his shoulders.

She glanced at her watch again. 3:45 am.

“What the hell kind of work were you doing that kept you out at this hour?” She asked, her mind already jumping to conclusions. He had been out with another woman, hadn’t he? Maybe that was why he showered before waking her.

His smile faded, replaced with something more guarded. “Sorry, I lost track of time and dozed off at the office.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, knowing that was a lie. She regretted coming over more than before. It had all been a mistake.

“I... I should go.” She moved to stand but Eren tugged her down and trapped her against the arm of the sofa.

“What’s wrong?” His teal eyes were searching her face for answers. He looked over at her bag, suddenly realizing something. “Did she kick you out because of us?”

Well, that was a better excuse than the truth. Mikasa nodded.

Another relationship that would be built on lies.

“Stay here then, I have plenty of spare rooms.” It was an impulsive decision because Eren would have a hell of a time hiding his vigilante activities from her but that was his personality, he wanted to save people and he especially wanted to help Mikasa. Any excuse to watch over her and make sure she was safe would be welcome.

Mikasa parted her lips in surprise before smiling softly. Eren didn’t take it the wrong way, he didn’t think she was asking for more than he could give, he just genuinely wanted to help her.

“You don’t mind?” She asked, wondering why she was feeling shy about anything with him when they had already made themselves very familiar with each other on a physical level but then maybe that was it. She felt a certain vulnerability in that moment because she wasn’t looking for something based on convenience or mutual attraction. She wanted something more.

“Of course not. It gets lonely in this big place.” Eren admitted, since it was only Eren to wander the palatial mansion by himself and large portraits of his family still adorned the walls as a grim reminder that he had no one else.

Mikasa laced her fingers with his, trying to reassure him that she would keep him company if he needed it. Eren’s smile returned and he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It wasn’t a request for anything more, he wouldn’t press for that when she had already been through a lot that day, it was just a simple act of comfort.

He lead her upstairs and got her settled in the room across from his, feeling that an invitation to his own bed wouldn’t feel right at that moment, even if it didn’t lead anywhere.

Mikasa fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, her arm stretched out over the empty space beside her.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which everyone’s relationship is a mess. Big things happening soon so the next few chapters should be less boring. I didn’t originally expect Jeanmarco but I never do and it keeps popping up in my fics so I guess I ship it. Sometimes the ship chooses you, not the other way around. I did briefly reference Jean’s crush on Eren but that’s more of a unrequited type of thing so don’t expect that to amount to anything. 
> 
> On another note, my side Mikanni e fic got so many kudos in one day omg 😳 Thank you to anyone who read it!


	6. Chapter 6

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this.” It was Eren’s favorite thing to hear Armin say, because despite how much Armin hated the fact that he went out as the Attack Titan, he always reported things he had heard to him. He couldn’t stand injustice any more than Eren and the police didn’t always get things done.

“Go on.” Eren said into the phone with a grin. He was eating lunch with Mikasa and he noticed her looking up curiously.

“Marco is staying with me-“

“Why?” Eren cut him off, confused. Marco had just moved into Jean’s penthouse apartment and Armin’s place was nice, but Jean’s had way more room. Armin made a sound on the other end of the call of exasperation.

“Lover’s quarrel, I suppose.”

Eren figured Armin was joking, Marco was so easy going and no matter how stupid Jean was being, he always seemed to stick around. It had to be something more serious.

“Anyway, he told me that there’s been patients disappearing at Ragako Asylum.”

That caught Eren’s attention. He sat up straighter in his chair. “They haven’t found any of them?”

“No, it’s been happening for months.”

“Hm, worth looking in to. Thank you, Armin.” Eren was about to wrap up the conversation when Armin spoke up again.

“Oh, and be careful of Mikasa. I did some more digging into her background and I’m not sure she should be trusted.”

Eren’s eyes flicked over to the beautiful girl across the table, wondering if he should tell Armin they already slept together and she was living with him. He would get an earful for that.

“Can you send over any information you found?” He said instead, figuring that there was that saying about keeping your enemies close and you couldn’t get much closer than living together. He would determine if it was cause for concern.

“You already slept with her.” Armin deadpanned. “Oh god, Eren.”

Well, the cat was out of the bag.

“She may be living here too. Bye!” He said before quickly ending the call before his friend could chew him out. Mikasa tilted her head questioningly, obviously able to tell he had been talking about her.

“Was that Armin?” She asked, lifting her cup of coffee to gingerly take a sip.

“Yeah, he was just telling me about some documents that had gone missing and then he asked about you.” Eren smiled at her, unable to see cause for alarm just yet. Mikasa was different when she was dressed in an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts, hair unbrushed. They had both slept in late and their lunch was their first meal of the day. “You look cute as hell today.”

Mikasa ducked behind her cup, hiding her smile. She hadn’t put in any effort into her appearance and it was the first time Eren was seeing her without makeup but it seemed like he was even more charmed by her casual appearance.

“You look like shit.” She replied, deciding to poke some fun. He did have dark circles under his eyes and she could see some bruises poking out from under the collar of his shirt. “Do you belong to a fight club?”

“Mikasa, what’s the first rule of fight club?” Eren teased right back, though he was a bit insulted that Mikasa didn’t think he was cute too.

“That you should tell your girlfriend the truth before she kicks your ass.” Mikasa’s eyes widened as she realized what she said and tried to backpedal. “I mean, we aren’t...don’t feel pressured to...”

Eren smiled in amusement, glad to see that her composure was totally thrown off. “You’re right, if I want you to be my girlfriend then we should be honest with each other.” Maybe it was better to hear it straight from the source instead of hearing it from Armin. Eren stood up from his seat and circled the table, turning Mikasa’s chair so he could lean over her. Her looked at her with so much intensity it made shivers run down her spine.

“If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine.”

It was an even exchange, they could both come clean and start things off right. Mikasa ducked her head, feeling her heart pick up speed. She could lose him if she told him the truth but she also really wanted for him to know the real her, without the burden of secrets weighing in the balance.

Swallowing, Mikasa gave a little nod, giving in to his request. “I work for Kenny Ackerman, the man who picked me up after my parents’ death.”

Eren tensed, immediately recognizing his name. Kenny Ackerman was a notorious figure in the underworld of Titan City. He was a serial killer, known for killing more cops than anyone else and still no one had caught him. He was also known for having a network that extended throughout the city of those that worked for him, the dealings of such were very illegal.

Mikasa met Eren’s gaze again. “I’ve done a lot of horrible things.”

Eren drew back, reeling from the information. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Mikasa was everything he was against, he should have delivered her to the TCPD right then and there but he wasn’t going to.

“Are you going to keep doing it?” He asked, because intent was important. If she wanted out, then Eren could help her.

“I want to stop.” Mikasa confirmed. She had never wanted to do it in the first place but she had no other options at the time.

Eren nodded, shoulders relaxing a little. He could work with that. He had wanted to take Kenny down eventually anyway.

“I believe you.” Eren said, wanting to set her at ease before he dropped his own bomb. Feeling as though words wouldn’t be enough, Eren grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table. “Follow me.”

Mikasa wordlessly followed, simply relieved that Eren hadn’t immediately rejected her or turned her in. That meant that whatever secret he was hiding was big too, something that could also get him in a lot of trouble.

Eren led her into his study and strode over to the fireplace, reaching under the lip of the mantle and touching something. The wall shook as it swung forward, revealing a dark hall behind it.

Mikasa glanced at Eren suspiciously. A secret passage?

Eren continued to tug her behind him, down the hall and a set of stairs that descended into his true workspace. Mikasa’s jaw dropped as she took it in. Directly in front of them was a wall of screens, showing various security camera footage from throughout the city. Along the left side of the expansive room was a fully equipped training course, with ropes attached to ceiling and obstacles set up to be used for agility. There were also traditional gym equipment and a wall full of weapons of various sorts.

Then came the right side of the room. Mikasa zeroed in on the suit that was displayed under a green light, recognizing immediately who Eren was.

“You’re the Attack Titan?” She breathed, caught between disbelief and awe.

Eren nodded, unable to stop himself from being pleased at her response. He had always wanted to show this room to someone other than Armin or Hannes.

“Well, fuck me.” Mikasa laughed, because that was a damn good secret.

“Ok.” Eren grinned and pulled Mikasa in close, drawing her into a kiss. Mikasa responded, returning it with enthusiasm, relief washing over her. They didn’t have any more secrets and he wasn’t pushing her away. He still wanted her no matter how many sins were on her shoulders.

“Can you wear the suit while you do it?” She joked, pulling away briefly to tease him.

“Whatever turns you on.” He replied, eyes bright with elation, glad to be able to share every side of himself with her.

————

In the following days, all Eren’s inquiries about the missing patients came up short. An investigation in person would be the best option. Mikasa opened her eyes when Eren slid out of bed, knowing where he was going without him even saying anything. He didn’t notice her awake and he left the room quietly, likely to avoid disturbing her.

Mikasa sat up and frowned, feeling compelled to follow him. Though she had taken the news of him being the Attack Titan initially, she realized how dangerous what he was doing was and though his skills were good, she knew of those that were stronger, faster, had skills that he may not be prepared for.

She slipped out of his room and went across the hall to her own, digging to the bottom of her bag and pulling out the black catsuit that she used for stealth jobs. She quickly changed and fastened the harness around her waist with all the buckles and loops that went around her legs to house the double katanas she always used for her jobs. If Eren was going out then there was no reason she couldn’t tail him and make sure he stayed safe.

She exited the room and made her way down to the garage, deciding to steal herself one of his bikes from his collection of custom motorcycles, quite sure he wouldn’t even notice it missing before they returned.

Eren knew he was being followed. Mikasa was good but Eren also had figured out she had a protective streak when it came to him over the last few days that they had lived together. Eren let her follow because he wanted to see what she was capable of, because going to Ragako was supposed to be an uneventful trip just to investigate the disappearances.

It wasn’t supposed to be dangerous but his life had never exactly gone the way he planned.

————

Annie hadn’t been to work since the day she kicked Mikasa out and so she had missed the big reveal, the culmination of what they had been working for. The cages had been opened, the monsters released into the hallways of the asylum.

Their faces were disfigured, their eyes bulging and mouths stretched wide into a grotesque facsimile of a smile, though their intent was far from friendly. They were blood-thirsty, the hunger for human flesh imprinted on them from their creation, their former selves wiped clean from existence. The true titans of the city, strength increased so they could rip doors from their hinges and grab at the screaming patients, dragging them towards their deaths. They were merciless, biting and gnawing on flesh without regard for whether their victim was still alive or not. The power had been tampered with, the locked doors separating the different sections of the asylum opening, all subject to the onslaught of horrors.

When Eren saw the devastation inside, he crashed through a window, ready to fight off the monsters. Crimson streaked over the walls and the floors, the metallic smell hanging heavy in the air as he advanced towards the monsters. There were partially devoured bodies littering the ground all throughout the hall.

There were more of them than anticipated and they moved fast, lunging at him from all directions, teeth gnashing and biting at his flesh. Eren fought them, throwing punches and knocking them off with kicks, but he was getting overwhelmed. The blood from the bites that had punctured his skin was like a beacon for more to be drawn towards him, mouths hungry and wide. A particularly eager one grabbed on to his leg, digging in deep enough into his flesh that he couldn’t easily dislodge him without losing a chunk of his calf.

Mikasa landed gracefully in the room a few feet away, swords glinting in the moonlight as she unsheathed them and advanced, swirling the blades through the air with murderous intent, slicing through the flesh of the mutants swiftly, their bodies dropping lifeless to the ground one after another. Eren watched in awe, breath coming in heaving pants as he punched the attacker attached to his leg, finally cracking his jaw so he could slip free.

“Eren, we need to get out of here.” Mikasa said, glancing over at him, relieved that he hadn’t suffered more damage than a few bites. “There’s too many for two of us.”

Eren was reluctant, he saw there were still patients that were alive, he could hear their screams, their whimpers, their cries.

“We can’t help them! Too many of them need urgent medical attention and you can’t do anymore good for this city as a dead man!” Mikasa was frantic, knowing that Eren would want to play the hero but she couldn’t see any way this could go that wouldn’t result in an early death. Perhaps it was because she had always looked out for herself that she didn’t feel the same desire to help but at some point you had to accept your own limitations.

Eren looked around, glad that his mask hid his tears, so utterly disappointed in himself for not acting sooner, for somehow predicting that such a disaster was imminent.

He felt Mikasa grab onto him and drag him back to the window, using his grappling hook to swing them to safety into a neighboring building.

Eren pulled off his mask and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle his sobs. He hadn’t felt so helpless since his parents died in front of him. Mikasa gave him a pitying look, knowing that was probably the first time he had seen carnage of that scale.

“Eren, I’m sorry.” Mikasa apologized, grabbing onto his free hand to give it a squeeze. “I couldn’t lose you.”

————

The following morning, the news was filled with reports on the Ragako massacre. Reinforcements had been called in and whatever remaining mutants that they came across were shot down, but there was no telling if any had managed to escape into the rest of the city.

Jean lifted his cappuccino to his lips, taking a sip while his hazel eyes focused on the news report playing on the screen.

“Countless patients were declared dead on arrival and many are still in critical condition, as well as staff members who were working the night of this tragedy. No reports yet on what exactly caused so much damage.”

Jean felt his entire body go numb and he dropped the cup over his counter top, uncaring when it shattered everywhere. He reached a shaky hand into his pocket and fished out his phone, dialing Marco’s number first. No answer.

He felt his heart pounding harder as he switched to calling Armin instead. He couldn’t remember if Marco had the night shift at the asylum the night before. Marco hadn’t been home since their fight because Jean just had to be a stubborn asshole.

Armin picked up, voice cracking when he answered. Oh shit, oh shit...

“Was he there?” Jean asked, though his stomach already dropped, knowing the answer before he heard it.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Jean...” A muffled sob. “I already tried calling the hospital. H-he’s...gone.”

Jean felt the tears sting his eyes as the words sunk in. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, staring blankly into the distance. He never said he was sorry, he never got to say goodbye. He threw the phone across the room, burying his head in his hands.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action! I just wanted to mention that not all the characters in this fic have DC universe counterparts, especially because I couldn’t really think of good candidates for some of the most popular Batman villains. When your fandom is SnK and the biggest antagonist is also your protagonist. Even the ones that are vaguely inspired by a character are just references but not going to be an exact copy.


	7. Chapter 7

You could see it in his eyes, the turmoil of guilt taking the light from his eyes. Mikasa sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder as they waited to talk to the commissioner, Erwin Smith. Eren was close with the police department, always making sure to donate money to them. It felt strange to be there, especially when she could easily be behind bars if her past was revealed, but Mikasa didn’t want to let Eren out of her sight. He was limping around because of the bite on his leg, which she had to bandage for him to avoid suspicion. The human teeth marks would be very questionable after the recent events.

“Eren, sorry about the delay, the press has been down our throats all day.” Erwin said as he entered the office and sat down in front of the pair, behind his desk. He glanced over at Mikasa, staring at her for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he recognized her.

“I know you probably can’t say or don’t know, but have you figured anything out about what happened at Ragako? My friend was killed there.” Eren said, voice quiet. He felt even worse about failing the city because he had failed to save Marco. If he had only gotten there earlier, if he knew he had been working that night...

“We don’t know much. Hange is taking care of the forensics work. The results will take some time to come back but those monsters...aren’t human anymore.” Erwin answered, his own face grim. What he had seen when he had gotten to the asylum would haunt them all for years to come.

“Could you please let me know when you get results? A sizable donation will be sent over to assist in getting to the bottom of this attack.” Eren said, his hands balling into fists. “I want to kill every single one of those horrible things.”

“Of course, Mr. Yeager. My condolences for your friend.” The commissioner always worked with Eren for the betterment of the city. He was one of the few people Eren really trusted.

Eren nodded, relieved that Erwin agreed to cooperate. He moved to stand from the chair he was sitting in, grimacing when he put weight on his injured leg. Mikasa quickly moved to support him, pulling his arm over her shoulder.

“I’m afraid I haven’t met this friend of yours before, Eren. Miss?” Erwin knew there was something off about Mikasa and he had to know what it was.

Mikasa’s grey eyes met Erwin’s, both silently calculating if the other was a danger.

“Mikasa Ackerman, she’s related to Levi.” Eren responded for her. Mikasa tensed at the use of her real name, especially in conjunction with Levi. She knew Levi, she had grown up with him for a few years before he had decided to straighten out his life and work for Erwin as part of TCPD. Levi was one of the few to escape the clutches of Kenny, though Kenny still wanted him dead.

“Ah, nice to meet you, Mikasa. Levi is one of our best.” It seemed as though there was a silent understanding that had taken place, the inclusion of Levi in connection with Mikasa a sign that she was more of an asset than a danger. Erwin was not free of corruption, far from it, he purposely buried the things Levi had done to be able to utilize his skills and knowledge of the underground to take down the worst of the worst.

It was a sign that if Mikasa wanted to, her sins could be buried too. She nodded her head in greeting.

————

Eren was really not alright, the days following the attack on Ragako were filled with sleepless nights and obsessively watching the screens down in his secret room for signs of activity.

Mikasa had quite enough of it, fed up with watching Eren lose weight and the dark circles grow under his eyes. He needed an intervention.

She went down to find him in front of the wall of screens, sucking down coffee as his eyes flicked back and forth, searching for clues that weren’t going to be there. At least he wasn’t out in the field with his injury, that’s where she really drew the line.

Mikasa wordlessly turned the chair for Eren to face away from the screens and plucked the cup from his hands, setting it down. She picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying him back up into the study.

“Mikasa! Let me down!” Eren protested, though he was partially really impressed by the amount of strength she had that she could carry around a full grown man without breaking a sweat.

She dropped him unceremoniously on his bed and worked on pulling off his shoes and pants to get him ready for bed.

“I’m not a kid.” Eren pouted, which earned him a pointed look from Mikasa.

“Oh really? Then why are you so immature?” Mikasa teased with a little smile. Eren grumbled and reached out for Mikasa to come cuddle with him anyway.

She sunk into bed next to him and kissing his cheek. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Eren. I know you are upset about what happened but you can’t change the past no matter how much you want to. You just have to keep moving forward.”

Eren turned on his side to face her, his eyes already getting heavy with the sleep he had been putting off for days. “Stay.”

“Always.” Mikasa smoothed her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

————

The day of the funeral came and they were gathered out at the Yeager family graveyard, Eren insisting on covering all the expenses of Marco’s funeral. Jean’s eyes were red and swollen already, having nothing left to give. He silently stayed in the background, staring off into the distance because he couldn’t possibly look at the casket and imagine that Marco was in there. Whatever was left of him.

Eren placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing it was hitting Jean the hardest. Not matter what their relationship had been over the years, Jean had been the closest to Marco.

Jean’s shoulders shook, but not with the force of tears, he was angry. He was filled with so much hatred for himself and for whoever was responsible for Marco’s death. He turned and swung at a tree, his fist connecting with the bark and tearing at the skin of his fist.

“What the hell, Jean?” Armin gasped, pulling his friend away from the tree so he didn’t hurt himself further. Eren watched him with sympathy, understanding the anger he felt.

“Armin, let me.” Eren insisted, pulling a handkerchief out to wrap around Jean’s hand. Armin hesitated before nodding and giving them some space. Jean’s shoulders slumped, the surge of anger dissipating with the pain in his hand.

“I know that anger. I feel it every day.” Eren said, leaning against the tree Jean had attacked. “You’re supposed to move past it eventually in the stages of grief but I never have.”

“I want to make them hurt. I want them to feel how Marco must have felt.” Jean said quietly, knowing he probably sounded insane. Eren looked at him In contemplative silence, wondering if just maybe Jean was the addition they needed.

“If you could make them pay, would you really go for it?” Eren questioned, straightening his stance. Jean frowned, meeting Eren’s gaze questioningly. What was Eren really getting at? Was he asking if he could really kill someone out of vengeance?

Eren realized it was probably a crazy thing to ask and he shook his head. “Never mind, forget I asked.”

“I would.” Jean said just as Eren was ready to dismiss the idea.

Eren froze, feeling a rush of exhilaration at the idea that he could share his goal with someone else. He knew it was sick, to be so obsessed with chasing after those that were causing ruin in the city, as if it were a form of catharsis, but nothing would make him happier than to eliminate the enemy. “I have something to show you then.”

————

The reaction he got from Jean upon seeing the room below the mansion was very different from Mikasa’s. Jean silently took it in, brow furrowed and he turned to look at Eren after. “You really are a suicidal bastard, aren’t you?”

Eren shrugged, he guessed he was. His limp was all but gone now, but the scars littering his body were evidence enough of all that he had been through.

“I’m relieved to see this actually. You became less passionate and crazy a few years ago, I thought you had started to mature and get past that whole phase of your life where you sought out justice all the time. I’m glad to see you’re still the unrealistic idiot you’ve always been.” Maybe it was just Eren’s ears playing tricks on him, but the tone of Jean’s voice almost sounded fond when he tried to insult him.

Eren put his hands in his pockets, feeling a little awkward all of the sudden. “So, um...do you want to join me?”

Jean looked at him like he was out of his mind. “Join? What?”

“You know,” Eren gestured around the room. “Be a hero, save the city.”

“You want me to run around the city in spandex and a cape, fighting bad guys?” He asked in disbelief. That had to be Eren’s worst idea ever.

“I don’t wear spandex!” Eren protested, though he did have some capes. Capes were cool.

Jean shook his head, moving past Eren to head back upstairs.

“Just think about it!” Eren shouted after him.

————

Jean stared at the new cellphone in his hand while he sipped on some scotch. He was seated in front of the wall of windows in his apartment, staring out at the city. It felt empty and hollow there without Marco. He needed to move.

He scrolled through his contacts and opened up a message to Eren. Perhaps this was all a spectacularly elaborate joke Eren was playing on him, but he doubted it. Eren wasn’t so callous that he would play that kind of game with him right after Marco’s funeral. No, he had been serious, which meant he was actually the Attack Titan and he was asking for Jean’s help.

All his life he had been selfish, looking out for himself and only concerned with what he could get out of life. No more. Marco had believed that he had more potential than that so Jean would fight against that instinct to always take the easy way out.

I’m in, he wrote. He tapped send.

So that was it, he was going to be a hero. Or at least try.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn’t have much eremika in it and it was short. I felt like it was the right spot to leave it for this chapter though.


	8. Chapter 8

It had always been the three of them, through foster homes and the training for their missions, they always managed to stay together. It hadn’t always been easy, especially not when they had been in an especially bad home with abusive foster parents. One of the other girls in the home had been raped by the husband. Annie had attacked him, beaten him enough to need medical attention.

Reiner finished the job and killed the man.

Bertolt had never wanted anything to do with it, he just cried and clung to Reiner’s side after, afraid they would finally be separated.

Instead, they were recruited. They were told the system failed them and they would be able to join something bigger and better, for the purification of the city.

They believed it at the time but Bertolt wasn’t really a fighter. He had great potential but never the drive to actually hurt someone. He always froze.

They allowed him to stay with Reiner and Annie but if ever Reiner or Annie slipped up, Bertolt was used as leverage and Reiner was a puppet in their hands because Bertolt was the only one who quieted the chaos in his mind, that chased away the darkness.

So when he able to go home to him, he felt lighter even in the wake of the destruction that had been left behind him. He pushed open the door to their apartment, ready to grab Bertolt and kiss him senseless, they had so much catching up to do.

The tall man was standing with his back facing Reiner when he entered, a letter in his hands.

Reiner frowned, recognizing the letterhead even from that distance. No, not so soon.

Bertolt turned at the sound of the door opening, face grim as he held up the letter. He was on the verge of tears.

“What is it? What do they want?” Reiner made his way over and snatched the letter away to read about the next mission. His face grew pale, his hands beginning to shake. “Shit!” He cursed, balling it up and throwing it across the room.

“You’re not going to do it, are you?” Bertolt whispered, staring blankly down at the floor.

“I have to, you know what they will do to you if I don’t...” Reiner felt sick, knowing the task ahead of him would be the hardest of all. Why the hell did Annie have to go rogue and abandon her mission?

“Please don’t... I don’t care if I die, I can’t... I can’t be the reason you kill Annie.” Bertolt pleaded with him, grabbing Reiner by the shoulders. Reiner sighed, slumping forward to rest his head on Bertolt’s shoulder.

“If it’s not me, then it will be another agent.”

————

Mikasa had taken to wandering the halls of the mansion when Eren wasn’t around. It helped her to memorize her way around and it really was like a museum in there, so many paintings and statues to look at.

One room in particular caught her attention that day. She knew it was a bedroom, it was on the second floor with all the other bedrooms, but she had never seen inside.

Cracking the door open, she peered into the dark room, the gloomy grey of the sky outside adding to the eerie feeling. She immediately knew why she had never seen the room before.

It was the most ornately decorated room with a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room and a four poster bed with elaborate carvings winding around each corner. The curtains on the bed and the bedding itself were thick with dust, a grey cast dulling the embroidered patterns.

Mikasa felt the sight tug at her heart, that had been Eren’s parents’ room. He really hadn’t touched anything since they had passed. Drawn to it almost like an invisible force pulled her in, Mikasa wandered around the room and brushed her fingers over the dusty fireplace mantle. Then she saw it, the innocuous baroque jewelry box sitting on a vanity.

Mikasa moved over to it automatically, gently lifting the lid. There were a few antique broaches inside but nestled among them was a golden key on a leather string. So out of place, so different from anything else in the box, that it just had to be the most significant. It was the key she had seen on the restricted files at Yeager Enterprises.

“What are you doing in here?” Eren’s voice cut through the silence like a blade and Mikasa jumped, turning on her heel to face him.

Mikasa knew it was bad to be caught snooping around his parents room but she had found a vital clue. “Have you ever seen this before?” Mikasa held up the key.

Eren’s eyes zeroed in on the key and he nodded. “My dad always wore it. I’m surprised it wasn’t on him when he died.”

“It’s probably important then.” Mikasa said, approaching Eren and bringing the chord down around Eren’s neck so that he could wear the key. “You should keep it with you.”

Eren looked down at the key and then back at Mikasa. “You know something, don’t you?”

“That key was on some restricted files at YE, I think it has something to do with why our parents were killed.”

Eren gripped the key in his hand, wondering how he had missed that. “I came to tell you that Jean is moving in. I told him about the Attack Titan.”

“What?” Mikasa frowned, wondering what was going on. Why did Jean need to move in and why was Eren revealing his secret to everyone?

“I want him to join us out there. I want to have a team so we don’t get overwhelmed next time.” Eren was still carrying that guilt with him, so much that it was blinding his judgement.

“Eren.” Mikasa said cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That is a terrible idea. Jean has just experienced a horrible loss. He isn’t thinking clearly right now.”

Eren jerked away from Mikasa’s touch, looking defiant. “Jean’s a decent fighter and he’s angry, Mikasa.”

Mikasa knew the significance of that and she didn’t wish it on anyone. “I just want you to be sure he knows the risk.”

“Of course.” Eren’s eyes softened because he knew Mikasa was only worried about the safety of him and Jean. “We’ll look out for each other. It will be easier to survive with three of us.”

————

Eren had prepared presents for both of them to celebrate Jean joining the team so he ushered them into his study, gesturing to the two wrapped boxes on his desk, one labeled with each of their names.

“I promise you will like this one.” Eren said, giving Mikasa a light peck on the cheek. She side-eyed him but moved forward to open the box anyway. Jean still felt out of place living in the same mansion as the couple but at least it made things easier for their vigilante training. He followed Mikasa’s lead, opening his own box.

Inside of Mikasa’s was a black catsuit, made with a thicker and more durable material, and a matching double sword waist harness built in to it.

“I had them reinforce the areas around the chest with Kevlar.” Eren said, smiling proudly at his gift. It was definitely higher quality and more protective.

“Thank you, Eren.” She returned the smile, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Eren didn’t seem to notice because in the next minute, Jean was yelling about his gift.

“What the fuck, Eren?” Jean lifted his suit out of the box, a unicorn silhouette embroidered on the front. Eren grinned even wider, clearly getting the reaction he wanted out of Jean.

“What? I think it totally suits you, you fancy French horse face.”

Jean threw the suit at Eren, glaring daggers at him. “I will leave.”

Eren laughed and put aside the unicorn suit. He ducked under the desk and brought out another box. “Sorry, sorry...this is the real one.”

Jean eyed him suspiciously. “I can’t believe you made them make a fake suit just for a joke.” He opened the top of the other box, peering inside. The suit was almost identical, though the color was a deep green, almost black and the embroidery was two wings, overlapping each other.

“I thought it kinda represented Marco too, because that kid was such an angel.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping that Jean liked that version better.

Jean ran his fingers over the wings before quickly crossing the room to hug Eren tightly. Eren was startled, but he slowly wrapped his own arms around his friend.

“You like it?”

Jean’s shoulders shook as he cried, nodding.

Mikasa watched the exchange, weary of Jean joining them so soon after Marco’s death. He was still so vulnerable and she worried that Eren didn’t understand the influence he had over others, especially those that cared about him.

————

Jean had been training with them for a couple weeks by the first time that anything noticeable happened. The forensics files were inconclusive as to what the monsters were but one night while checking out the footage, Eren saw them again.

There was a crowd of them in the Trost district and without question, Eren knew that was the first time they would get an opportunity to go out as the trio.

They dispatched in their suits and headed to the hotspot of the activity. Eren drove his specially designed vehicle into the crowds of titans, knocking them over and dragging some of them underneath the armored vehicle.

Mikasa opened the hatch and jumped out, swinging her swords through the air and slicing through titan flesh, eliminating the enemy with startling speed.

Jean followed, kicking back one of the monsters and impaling another, trying to ignore the inner panic he felt, the sheer terror that settled within him at seeing the flesh hungry titans swarming and feeding on the homeless who had the misfortune of having no shelter. Those were the things that killed Marco, those horrible things with no mercy.

Eren fired off some explosive spears before climbing out himself, grabbing the nearest titan and smashing its head into the nearest brick wall. It was utter chaos but between the three of them, they made quick work of them with their teamwork and admittedly, mostly Mikasa’s incredible skill.

They thought that they may have killed all of them but then they heard a scream down a nearby alley way. They all looked at each other before running head on into danger.

There was one more left, gnawing on the neck of a woman, they had been too late to help her.

THWACK!

Blood splattered from the back of the monster’s head and the body fell, revealing a petite figure dressed in a black hoodie with a red leather jacket over it. They shook their head, the hood falling down to reveal a blonde with icy blue eyes.

“Annie.” Mikasa gasped, dropping her weapons at her sides.

Annie slung the bloody bat over her shoulder. She met Mikasa’s eyes before her eyes ran down Mikasa’s suit, contemplatively. “Looks like you have a new gig.” She then turned her attention to the other two, recognizing the Attack Titan. She just knew, without even seeing who was beneath the suit, that was him, that was the man Mikasa was in love with.

“Hm.” Annie nodded in approval. “Not bad, I guess if you have to go for a dick then it might as well be Titan City’s number one vigilante.”

“That’s Annie?” Eren asked, staring at the small blonde who had just easily taken out a mutant like it was nothing. He was very intrigued.

“Who is this Annie person?” Jean wondered, feeling completely out of the loop.

“Mikasa’s ex.” Eren answered simply.

“Damn, that’s hot.” Jean remarked, earning himself a glare from the two girls.

Mikasa moved first, crossing over to Annie and grabbing onto her, hugging tightly. “You’re alive.” She breathed in relief.

“At least for now.” Annie dropped her bat and hesitantly returned the embrace, feeling weak all over again.

“If you come with us, we can make sure you’re safe.” Eren interrupted, because if Mikasa trusted her then he would try to as well. That and she would also be a great asset.

Mikasa didn’t protest in favor of Eren recruiting Annie, though she wasn’t sure Annie would be compliant. She always did things that benefited herself but her letting Mikasa go was the kind of sacrifice that made Mikasa think maybe there was hope for Annie yet.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even sure if anyone is reading this series anymore. I kinda feel like I’m writing it just for me, which is fine. I know there’s a lot of things going on with the plot so it’s going to take a while to get through it all. The audience that will appreciate what I’m writing probably is very specific.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie stared at the man sitting across from her, taking in his features. She couldn’t say she was completely surprised, in order to have such an outlandish hobby as running around in a costume and attacking bad guys, you either had to be rich or insane or both.

“Eren Yeager, a privileged rich brat, is the Attack Titan? And Mikasa Ackerman, a former assassin, is his side kick? What the hell is your story then?” She directed her question to Jean, who was already trying to process the fact that Mikasa was a former assassin.

“Mikasa was a what?” He sent a weary look her way. She shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

“Jean is from a family like mine but he lost someone at Ragako.” Eren answered, taking just as much time to study Annie as she had with him. He was still trying to figure her out.

That caught her attention, her shoulders tensing. “Who?”

“Marco Bodt. He was a guard.” Jean spoke up, gaze downcast.

“Freckles and overly positive?” Annie whispered, feeling her stomach churn. Jean nodded in confirmation. Annie swallowed, gathering her courage to say what she wanted to say to all of them, all of those that died because of her. “I’m sorry.”

The tone of her voice let them know there was more to that than just general sympathy.

“Annie?” Mikasa’s eyes widened, figuring out already that she must have had something to do with the attack.

“I backed out before it happened but I knew what was going on. I picked out the patients that were to be experimented on.” Annie admitted, lowering her head in shame. “It’s not the last of it either, those are just small scale attacks that will lead up to something larger.”

Jean was out of his seat and grabbing the front of Annie’s hoodie before any of them knew what was happening. “Why? Why would you do such a thing? Marco never hurt anyone!” He was shaking in a combination of anger and grief, unable to comprehend why they were creating those blood thirsty monsters.

Annie winced, letting Jean yell at her because she knew she deserved it. At one point in time she had protected the innocent but then she had let them turn her into their tool, she had let them control her and she would never let anyone do that again.

“They brainwashed us at a young age.” Annie grabbed onto Jean’s hand, yanking it from her hoodie. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Jean, sit down.” Eren instructed in a way that left no room for argument. Jean scowled but reluctantly lowered himself back into his chair. Eren leaned forward, seeing his opportunity. “It seems our goals align then. You want to break free and stop them, don’t you?”

“I do, but I do things my way. I don’t take orders from you or anyone else.” Annie responded, narrowing her eyes. She knew Eren wanted her to play superhero but she wasn’t a hero.

“Fair enough. Stay here for Mikasa’s sake and your safety then. My only condition is that you tell me everything you can about the organization you worked for.”

Annie had to admit that she was impressed. Eren handled the negotiation well, as someone mature and level headed and she didn’t expect that from a partying rich boy like she had expected him to be. Perhaps there was more to him than his reputation.

“Deal.” She agreed, holding out her hand in a truce. Eren took it and shook firmly.

————

As Annie explained to them, she didn’t know everything, who was truly running the operation or what their final plan was exactly, but she did tell them something big. Eren had a brother, a half brother, who was working with them. Zeke Fritz was the son of Dina Fritz, a member of the infamous Fritz family that ran the majority of the shady dealings in Titan City and held positions of power or bribed themselves into connections. Kenny Ackerman worked for them, which was only an example of their corruption. Dina Fritz had wanted out though, she wanted to change things with her son and her betrayal of her family had lead to her death.

That was all they truly knew, save for the identities of a few other members of the group that called themselves the Warriors.

Once they had all the information, Eren gave Annie a room on the same floor as the rest of them and had retired to his own with Mikasa. He hunched over on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

“Are you doing ok?” Mikasa asked, settling next to him and rubbing his shoulders.

“My dad had a son I never knew about.” Eren said quietly, obviously distressed over that fact. It was before he met Eren’s mother, thankfully, but it still didn’t sit well with him. Did Grisha know about the Warriors or any plans of what was happening in the city? He toyed with the key around his neck, wishing he had answers.

“There’s probably a lot of things we don’t know.” Mikasa said, knowing that might not be the most comforting fact but it was the truth. They still had so many unanswered questions. “I didn’t know Annie was part of the attack on Ragako, I’m sorry.”

Eren turned and pulled Mikasa into his lap, kissing her forehead. “I know.”

“You still trust me?”

“More than anything.” Eren breathed, tilting his head to give her a proper kiss. She was giving him comfort with her calming presence even though there was a war going on inside his head and he didn’t know how to quiet it.

————

The following day came with a visit from Armin, he had intended to drop by just to check on Eren in the wake of the new incident with the mutants loose in the street. He knew without asking that Eren had went there to stop it, the news reports only confirmed his suspicions.

He was allowed entrance into the mansion without question and he made his way to the dining room where he knew Eren would be having brunch. He stopped short when he saw the extra faces at the table though. Mikasa was expected, especially after Eren had let slip that they lived together and Armin had heard about Jean moving in too, which came across as bizarre but Armin could understand not wanting to live in the apartment without Marco. The beautiful blonde girl was an unfamiliar face though and Armin really hated that he had to question if Eren picked up another stray.

“Who is that?” Armin mouthed to Eren, nodding his head in the direction of Annie.

Eren had the decency to at least look ashamed as he answered Armin aloud. “Armin, meet Annie, she is also living here.”

“What in the world, Eren?” Armin shook his head in disbelief. “Is this a bed and breakfast?”

“She’s Mikasa’s ex.” Jean added helpfully, always enjoying Armin’s exasperation with Eren’s impulsive decisions.

Armin’s eyes went wide, looking between Annie and Mikasa. “I don’t even want to know what is going on here.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Raging orgies.” Annie deadpanned, taking a bite of her pancake and enjoying the flush that immediately washed over Armin’s face.

“Annie.” Mikasa chided, trying not to sound amused by her crude humor.

Jean may have choked on his food a little.

“You know he would probably prefer that to be the case rather than the truth.” Eren muttered, pulling out the chair next to him for Armin to sit. “I may have formed a team of others like me who are going to stop the attacks on the city.” Eren gestured to the others sitting at the table.

Armin’s jaw dropped, stunned by that news. “Have you lost your mind?” He hissed, sitting down in the offered chair. “I mean, I’m glad you aren’t going out there alone because I worried about you but what if you get one of them killed?”

Eren clenched his fist on the table, very aware of the risk he was putting them in. “Armin, I have to stop them. Annie knows a little bit about what’s coming and the whole city is in danger.”

Armin glanced over at Annie again, questioningly. “Alright, all of you get me caught up because I’m not going to let you guys go into danger without a strategy.”

Eren smiled, pleased that Armin was coming around to the idea. He always fussed but ultimately he knew Eren was going to do what he wanted so Armin might as well do his best to keep him alive if he wouldn’t listen to reason.

————

Armin hung around after to watch them training, even though it was clear he was a behind the scenes part of the team and he wouldn’t actually be going out on vigilante adventures with them.

Eren and Annie were facing off to get a better sense of her skill level, though admittedly, it didn’t last long.

“I won’t hold back.” Eren warned and Annie raised her arms into a fighting stance. Eren came at Annie and had the legs kicked out from under him and was on his back in seconds. Jean snorted faintly in amusement.

Eren spared him a glare. “You’re next, Kirstein.”

“No, hard pass.” Jean shook his head, holding up his hand. He was an arrogant asshole but he knew when his ass was going to get kicked and he would spare himself the humiliation.

“I’ll go.” Mikasa offered, stepping over to the pair and offering her hand to help Eren up. Just out of pure curiosity, the others watched as Annie and Mikasa faced off. Though Annie had training in martial arts and was incredibly skilled and fast, her reliance on kicks left her legs vulnerable and after a considerable back and forth of them throwing hits and kicks and dodging, Mikasa found a gap in Annie’s defenses and brought her down, pinning her to the ground.

They watched in wide eyed fascination as the girls stared each other down before Annie smirked. “Got you where I want you.”

Mikasa’s cheeks tinged pink and Annie flipped them over.

“You know you very well can’t just seduce your opponent to get out of holds like that.” Jean protested, not exactly sure they were learning anything from this other than maybe finding the two rolling around on the floor visually appealing.

“Well, _you_ can’t.” Annie replied, climbing off Mikasa reluctantly.

“Hey!” Jean’s jaw dropped in offense at the insult. Eren snickered next to him, deciding that maybe Annie wasn’t that bad, aside from the murder and seducing his girlfriend bit.

“Where did you learn to fight like that, Annie?” Eren wondered, truly impressed.

“There’s a difference, Yeager, between leaning to fight to win and learning to fight to survive.” Annie answered, moving to grab a bottle of water. “You only fight with anger and it leaves you vulnerable to getting distracted even if your skills are decent.”

“What about fighting to protect?” Eren asked, sending a side ways glance at Mikasa.

“Just as distracting.”

“From the sounds of it, you have also fought to protect before.” Armin spoke up, voicing his observation of the new addition to the team. “Even if you view it as a vulnerability, it can also be a strength.”

Annie stared at Armin, caught off guard for a minute. She smiled faintly, shrugging. “I guess I haven’t had something to protect in a long time.”

Mikasa watched Armin as well, starting to pick up on why he had stayed with them for training.

————

Sometimes there was a little respite in the darkness of their world and it was one of those moments after training that night that found the team settled in Eren’s study with several bottles of alcohol in various states of emptiness.

“I totally have more game than Yeager but his name is more recognizable, that’s why he gets more ladies.” Jean declared, a little bit of whiskey spilling over the side of his glass as he gestured with his hands. “I have a bigger dick anyway.”

Annie rolled her eyes, snorting. “I get more than all of you. Combined.”

“Good lord.” Mikasa sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. Did that really have to be a competition?

Armin laughed at the lot of them, leaning against Mikasa, the only other sane one.

“Yeah right, Kirstein! Let’s compare!” Eren stood up to fumble with his pants. Mikasa quickly stood and halted Eren’s movements, shaking her head.

“You are cut off, Eren.” She said, plucking his glass from his grip. “And the only opinion that should matter to you is mine and you already know how much I love you.”

Eren felt a wide grin form on his lips. “Yeah, you do.”

Mikasa made a face, almost wanting to take it back. Eren was too much sometimes.

“Annie! You and me, seduction challenge!” Jean exclaimed, Not entirely realizing what he was getting himself into.

Annie snorted softy. “Alright. You first.”

Jean hummed and looked around the room before his gaze settled on Armin, who was just sipping his drink, none the wiser.

He sauntered over, tripping only a few times and claimed the spot Mikasa vacated earlier. He tilted Armin’s chin toward him, leaning in close. “Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais.” He whispered, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk.

Armin stared at him wide eyed, bemused by the sudden come on. “What?”

Annie shook her head and grabbed Jean by the ear, dragging him out of the spot. Annie sat down promptly in Armin’s lap, grabbing his chin more forcefully. Armin audibly swallowed, his eyes looking like they might pop out of his head hat that point. What was happening?

“When I’m done with you, you won’t even remember your name.” Annie purred, her lips just brushing Armin’s ear.

Armin made a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Annie won.” Mikasa announced, hiding a laugh behind her hand.

Jean scowled, going to sulk in the corner. “It’s not fair, she has tits.”

Armin was left reeling as Annie slid off his lap, his jaw dropped open and his face more than a little red.

“I think Armin is broken.” Eren added, snickering into Mikasa’s shoulder.

It didn’t take long before Mikasa was carrying them to their respective rooms, or in Armin’s case, one of the guest rooms. It was handy having a place with as many rooms as a hotel for all their drunk asses.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Annie wasn’t actually drunk and she was right, the girl caught her wrist before she could leave.

“I’m really glad that you’re so happy. I really want you to be happy.” The words were said with such sincerity that Mikasa sat on the edge of the bed in shock. Annie looked more vulnerable than she even let herself look before.

“I’ve done some really terrible things, pushed everyone away and for the first time I don’t want to. I want to be better.” Annie’s blue eyes were wide and open, showing another side of her that Mikasa really liked.

She smiled, brushing Annie’s hair out of her face. “I’m glad you’re still alive. You can stay here as long as you like.”

Annie closed her eyes, nodding. She felt the warmth in her chest and wondered if she was happy too, being with this group of idiots.

Mikasa returned to pick up Eren last, carrying him to bed with her.He was already half asleep and made a soft huffing noise, curling closer to her warmth. “Mm...love you.” He mumbled, tucking his head against her neck. She held him tighter.

Yeah, she was really happy.

“Love you too, Eren.”

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there have been so many dark and depressing chapters and likely more to come, I included some humor and fluff in this one. Hopefully you guys liked it but if not, I had fun writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

“Morning.” Mikasa’s voice sounded next to Eren’s ear and he groaned, rolling over to burrito himself in the blankets. His head was killing him and he wanted to retreat into the darkness. Mikasa smiled in amusement, unrolling Eren with much protesting from him and making him sit up. “Take this.” She instructed, pushing some pain killers past his lips and pressing a glass of water into his hands.

Eren swallowed obediently and drank the water eagerly, his throat feeling scratchy and dry. “I’m dying.”

“You nearly were eaten alive and a hangover is what’s killing you?” Mikasa teased, tucking Eren against her chest to comfort him anyway.

Eren sighed, pressing his face against her neck. “Yeah.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Mikasa warned, gently nudging him back onto the pillows.

“So warm though.” He mumbled sleepily, reaching for her.

Mikasa bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. He was so cute like that. She closed the distance between them, giving Eren soft, warm kisses that had him sighing in contentment. She rolled on top of him, getting lost in the gentle caresses of soft lips.

The sparks of electric attraction were just as strong with the languid kisses as they were with the passionate and rough ones. The feeling was different that morning though, perhaps the late night whispers of love inspiring a more emotional side of them. They took their time as fingers worked up under shirts, fingertips brushing over sides and shifting the fabric away, the desire for bare skin pressed together taking over.

She sighed in contentment when he sunk into her, her hands braced on his chest. She rolled her hips, a gentle deliberate movement she repeated over and over. Eren’s head fell back into the pillows, the pain in his head long forgotten as other sensations took the forefront.

He thrust up into her welcoming heat, soft moans and sighs sounding from both of them as they lingered in a leisurely pace to appreciate just the intimate feel of being wound together under the blankets, the morning light filtering in through the window. They both lost track of time and place, bodies moving together and lips connecting in kisses until they were at their limits.

She felt the coiling of heat pool in her belly, the intense white hot bliss that robbed her senses, a feeling of fullness and contentment sending her over the edge. He held her close even after it was over, refusing to let go. She smiled against his neck, heart aching with how much she loved him.

————

While Eren and Mikasa were occupied upstairs, the rest of the group was down in the basement with Armin hovering over a table, a map and notes scattered everywhere. Jean watched, still more than a little hungover and nursing a giant cup of black coffee.

“Are you going to start pinning things to the walls and connecting them with strings?” He asked the other man. Armin made a soft noise of acknowledgement, scribbling something else down.

Something furry brushed against Jean’s legs and he jumped, forgetting for a minute that Armin had his dog, Biscuit, dropped off that morning at the mansion so the little guy wouldn’t be alone for too long. The orange and white corgi barked sharply, his stubby front legs rearing up and landing on Jean’s to get his attention. He leaned over, scratching the dog between the ears until the corgi’s mouth fell open into a smile.

“I’m almost done. Annie has been super helpful with all her information on the warriors and my research had some promising results too.” Armin paused, picking up his own coffee to sip, sending a smile to the blonde girl sitting a few feet from him over the top of the cup. Annie ducked her head, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

Biscuit padded over to her too, jumping up next to her and nudging her with his snout.

“I’m more of a cat person.” Annie said, though she ran her fingers over the thick orange and white coat anyway and Biscuit curled up like a noodle next to her, content with the attention.

The door swung open above and Eren headed down the stairs with Mikasa trailing behind, their hands laced together.

“Good morning.” Eren greeted, considerably in a better mood than when he first woke up.

“I’m sure ours wasn’t as good as yours.” Annie muttered from the sofa, still absently scratching Biscuit’s back.

“Oh, Biscuit is here!” Eren rushed over to the dog and kissed the top of his head and gave him little scratches behind the ear. Biscuit barked and licked Eren’s face, wagging his little nub of a tail enthusiastically.

“Good timing. I just came up with a game plan.” Armin spoke up, getting everyone’s attention.

Mikasa leaned against the wall next to Jean, pouring herself a cup off coffee from the pot on the table next to them.

Armin smoothed his hand over the map, preparing to unveil his strategy. “So Annie said that the culmination of the attack on the city was approaching and we assume that will be on a day where there will be a crowd, I also assume that it would be an event associated with the Fritz family, since we know they are targets for many of the Warriors. There’s a inauguration for the Mayor in two weeks for Mayor Fritz. I think that is when they will unleash hell.”

“Makes sense. So what can we do?” Eren asked, standing up straight again, his hand dropping away from Biscuit’s head, much to the dog’s disappointment.

“We take out the Fritz crime family and Kenny Ackerman first. If we eliminate the corruption in the city, at least as much as we can, their reasoning behind the attack is unraveled. If that doesn’t work, we take out the Warriors. Annie knows them and they are the organization’s main defense.”

“So we are taking out the most powerful crime rings in the entire city in two weeks?” Mikasa summarized, feeling a bit skeptical. Armin’s plan was the best option they had. It was better to try to prevent disaster than try to smother the flames once everything was already on fire.

“Yeah, basically.” Armin frowned, knowing it was a tall order. “Can you do it?”

“We’ll need help.” Mikasa already had someone in mind, though the question was if he would be willing to lend his help. “He’s got a grudge against Kenny too.”

“I can ask someone as well.” Annie added. “If used in the right way, her methods would be very effective.”

“Alright, then I guess we will get assistance and figure out where to start.” Eren shrugged, since there was little else that could be done besides try.

“This is a suicide mission, isn’t it?” Jean asked, gaze cast down towards the floor. They were all in so over their heads.

“You can leave at any point.” Mikasa reminded gently.

Jean shook his head, knowing the danger he was getting himself into. “How could I live with myself if I let them get away with what they did?” Everyone knew what he meant, he couldn’t live with himself if he let Marco’s death go unavenged.

————

Levi shifted through the pictures of the crime scene on his desk, sighing at the mess. He was already really pissed off at the new threat to the city. Erwin had assigned him to a special Anti-Titan Squad that was in charge of being the main defense against mutant sightings in the area, although from what they had seen of the last attack, they wouldn’t be the only ones fighting the threat.

He held up the picture that gave it all away, the shuriken in the shape of the Attack Titan that was lodged into the head of one of those freaks.

“Sarge, we have new recruits.” Petra lightly knocked on the door to his office and Levi nodded, indicating for her to bring them in.

Transfers from another district, the paperwork said. Levi quietly regarded the two. They were young, one blond and bulky and the other one freakishly tall and sweaty. Something about the blond bulky one, Reiner Braun, really was bothering Levi, like he had seen that face before.

“Alright, Braun, Hoover, you can take the desk in the back, there’s only one so you have to share.”

“Yes, sir.” Reiner said, grabbing onto the taller man’s arm and dragging him away.

“You looked tired today.” Petra said, gently placing a cup of tea on the corner of his desk. Levi watched the gesture, his face remaining neutral. She had a crush on him, he knew that, but he didn’t indulge in workplace romances.

“Thank you, Petra.”

She managed a little smile and retreated out of the office, sparing a glance over her shoulder at him as she did so. Levi grabbed the cup because he would never waste a good cup of tea and Petra did make a nice one, she even bought the loose leaf imported kind that he liked.

Another knock came at his door minutes later and Levi expected it to be Petra or one of his other squad members but it wasn’t.

No, standing in the doorway was a face he never expected to see again. She had grown up since the last time he saw her but she was unmistakable.

“Mikasa.” Levi said, eyes widening in shock. What was she doing in the Police Department of all places?

“Levi.” Mikasa greeted, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Was Kenny finally sending her to kill him? Certainly she wouldn’t attempt that in the precinct.

He didn’t have to wait long to hear her out though.

“I’m not under Kenny’s control anymore, I’m working with someone else now.” Mikasa cast her gaze down to the photos on Levi’s desk and he followed her gaze. He should have known she had something to do with it, the killing style on some of the corpses did look familiar.

“Why are you here?”

“I need your help.” Mikasa answered simply. “We have some valuable information on what the goal of these attacks are and we are going to stop them before it’s too late. I need you to bring down Kenny with me.”

Levi took another sip of his tea, mulling it over, the request and his desire to serve Kenny some revenge for the way he had fucked up Levi’s life. “Alright, but you share all the information with me and you alert my squad immediately if there are any more attacks.”

Mikasa smiled. “Deal.”

Reiner and Bertholt watched Mikasa talking with Levi from their newly assigned desk at the back of the room.

“That’s Annie’s girlfriend. I’m going to tail her when she leaves, she might know where Annie is.” Reiner whispered to Bertholt. The taller man grabbed onto Reiner’s sleeve, holding him still for a minute.

“Be careful.” He warned, green eyes scared and wide. “She’s an incredibly skilled assassin.”

“Yeah, and I’m a Warrior.” Reiner replied, smirking confidently. Bertholt’s fears were not diminished by Reiner’s confidence, instead he felt much more anxious because he was quite sure that his boyfriend had no idea just how inhumanly capable Mikasa was.

————

Music thrummed through the walls as they entered the club that Annie’s friend worked at. It was a high end place, aerial silk performers hanging from the ceiling and moving along with the music while colored lights reflected their colors off the white furniture.

“I’ll find her. You guys stay here.” Annie instructed, leaving the other three at the bar while she wandered through the writhing bodies to find who she was looking for.

Eren and Mikasa stood closer together, whispering things into each other’s ears and Jean sighed, letting his eyes wander over the crowded room. He hadn’t been anywhere like that in so long.

“Hey, handsome.” Jean felt a hand wander up his arm and he glanced over at a pretty honey blonde with downturned light green eyes. He smiled in return, perking up a little.

“Hey, beautiful.” He returned, turning to face her. It was nice to get attention again, even if it was meaningless flirtations.

“Are you here alone?” She smiled slyly, running her hand over the buttons of his shirt.

“Well...” Jean glanced over his shoulder at the couple behind him. They weren’t paying attention.

The woman tugged him forward, breath ghosting over his lips. “I would like some company.”

She pulled him away from the more crowded part of the club and into the shadows. She pressed up against him, her lips brushing over his.

“You’re really friendly.” Jean mumbled against her lips before he started to feel really dizzy, stumbling a little, his vision starting to go black.

“Good night.” Hitch said, bending over to slip her hand in Jean’s pocket to grab his wallet.

“You haven’t changed.” Annie’s voice sounded behind Hitch, causing her to spin around quickly, caught in the act.

“Annie.” Hitch grinned, giving her a once over. “Last time I saw you, I was between your legs.”

“I’m not here to play.” Annie’s eyes narrowed, shoving Hitch up against the wall. “I need a favor.”

“For you, baby, anything.” Hitch purred in response, eyes lighting up with a playful mischief.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Karveto, for the much needed inspiration. I did decide to use your idea of having Reiner and Bert infiltrate the squad. Thank you so much for that little gem of an idea! I hope you like what I did with the chapter. <3


	11. Chapter 11

It took a while for Jean to come to, so they sat at a booth until he reached consciousness again.

“So Hitch was the one you had in mind?” Mikasa looked displeased with that revelation, her last encounter more than enough of the other woman.

“Jealous?” Hitch asked, resting her head in her palm as she leaned across the table. “I thought you enjoyed yourself last time.”

“What is going on?” Eren asked, clearly understanding that the three girls knew each other.

“We had a threesome.” Mikasa answered simply. Eren’s eyes went wide as he made a concentrated effort not to picture what that had looked like.

“Damn.” Jean mumbled groggily, turning to Annie. “You do get more than us.”

“Mikasa was very controlling.” Hitch added with a giggle.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. “I don’t like when she talks.”

“Now you understand my pain.” Annie complained, giving Hitch a little nudge. “Give Jean his wallet back.”

Hitch pouted, pulling out said wallet and tossing it back to the man she’d taken it from. “If I knew how much he was worth, I would have gone for the long con.”

“I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole now.” Jean grumbled under his breath while he pocketed his wallet.

“Is that how big it is?” Hitch purred, leering at Jean.

“Down girl.” Eren interrupted, throwing a stack of bills on the table in front of her. “I’ve heard your specialty is poisons.”

Hitch grabbed the stack and thumbed through it, pleased with the amount. “You could say that. I don’t ask questions, I just produce the materials.”

“We need your services to take out Kenny Ackerman.” Eren cut right to the chase. They were outnumbered by Kenny’s men even if they had Levi’s squad lined up to help. A no mess elimination would be preferable if possible.

“Oh, honey, I will need more than this for that job.” Hitch said, stuffing the bills in the front of her shirt between her breasts.

“You’ll get the other half after we finish the job.” Eren negotiated, since he didn’t entirely trust Annie’s friend.

“Make it double and you have yourself a deal.” Hitch leaned back, eyes challenging.

“Fine, double.” Eren agreed, holding out his hand to shake on it. Hitch took his hand and shook it, a grin spreading over her face.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

————

Due to the larger amount of people in their team, Armin outfitted them with communication gear, ear pieces and a headset for him.Each of their suits had a tracker installed in them for safety reasons and that way Armin could track where they were if he needed to instruct them on where to go.

He sketched out the game plan based on what Mikasa told him about Kenny’s base of operations. They would send a few in undercover to plant the poison and whoever wasn’t taken out would be dealt with in the next wave of the plan, a surprise attack on all sides.

Mikasa and Levi couldn’t go undercover, due to their former employment under Kenny and Eren and Jean didn’t necessarily have well known faces but they were recognizable enough to anyone who knew the wealthiest families in the city, so that left Annie and Hitch.

“Kill if you need to.” Eren said, since he knew it would be difficult to capture everyone and ensure they had enough evidence on them to keep them locked up. That and the goal of the attacks in the city seemed to be death of the enemy. They weren’t sure the organization behind the attacks would be placated with arrests made.

Armin nodded in agreement. “The lives of the many have to outweigh the lives of the few in this circumstance.”

Jean frowned, realizing that besides Armin, everyone in that room had killed someone before. Jean had never killed a human, besides those blood thirsty titans (but they didn’t seem human anymore). He wasn’t sure if he would be able to.

————

“Annie, you can’t have that look on your face when we go in there.” Hitch teased, poking Annie’s cheek. The petite girl had a sour look on her face due to the nature of their outfits. They were going undercover as cocktail waitress but the shorts were barely long enough to clear their bottoms and the plunging necklines on the black bodices were upsetting too.

“If someone touches my ass, I’m breaking their hand.” Annie muttered under her breath, doubly upset that the outfit didn’t allow many places to hide any weapons.

Hitch grabbed Annie’s ass just to mess with her. Annie shot her a glare, flipping out a tiny blade from her ring, holding it to Hitch’s neck.

“Test me again.”

“I don’t even think you could properly slit a throat with that, darling.” Hitch clicked the blade back down in place and leaned closer, whispering into Annie’s ear, purposely choosing the one with the earpiece. “You can touch mine to make it even.”

Armin cleared his throat in both their ears. “Can you two focus?”

Annie sighed, grateful for Armin’s interruption but also wishing that she could work alone. Hitch did know the most about the poison they were working with though and had the only antidotes.

“I bet Armin likes your outfit.” Hitch said, winking and turning to walk out into the private club before Annie could exact her revenge.

Armin muted himself on every channel except for Annie’s, his voice sounding in her ear once more. “I prefer it when you feel comfortable.”

Annie felt a smile tug at her lips, which would be better suited to her cover. She pushed past the velvet curtain and moved to grab a tray of drinks from the bar. She glanced around and slipped a vial of clear liquid from her sleeve, putting a few drops in each drink.

She slid the rest back in her sleeve and turned to head over to the rear section of the club, towards the office, distributing drinks as she went. She pushed open the door and saw the intimidating figure seated at the desk. He was older but still held a power over the city that was unmatched.

Annie picked up the last drink and slid it across the desk, leaning forward on the desk as she did so. “Only the best for the boss.” She said, hoping her voice sounded convincing enough to fool the dangerous man in front of her. She should have sent Hitch, she was a much better actress, but she fell back into the old habit of protecting Hitch, like she did in their days at the foster home. She was much more competent with combat too if the need arose.

Kenny looked up at Annie, quietly picking up the glass and swirling the whiskey. “You’re new.”

Annie nodded, trying to play coy by ducking her head and tucking her bangs behind her ear. “That’s why I wanted to make a good impression.”

“Who told ya that I drink this brand?” Kenny questioned, clearly picking up on something amiss.

Annie felt tension fill her body, her stance subconsciously moving into something more defensive. “The bartender.”

Kenny wasn’t convinced, his face said as much. He tipped the glass, spilling the liquid on the floor. “A waste of a perfectly good drink but I don’t feel like getting poisoned today.”

Annie’s eyes went wide and she took a step back. Kenny stood to his full height, towering over her as he pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Annie.

“Who are ya?”

Annie stood frozen, knowing that if she made any movement, he would shoot. “Armin.” She said instead.

“On it.”Armin said, his voice the reassurance that he would help Annie out with reinforcements.

Before any of the others could come to her rescue, the door opened and one of Kenny’s men came in, dragging Hitch in by her hair. “Boss, this bitch tried to steal from us.” Hitch caught Annie’s eye and winked as a signal.

Creating a distraction, Hitch dropped a small metal ball on the ground (where she was hiding it, Annie wouldn’t ask) and it spilt open, releasing a green smoke in the room. Next thing that was heard was the man screaming and Kenny’s pistol going off. Annie had already ducked to the side and threw her leg around to disarm Kenny. She knocked the weapon out of his hands but didn’t dare try anything else. She turned and ran while the smoke still filled the air, grabbing onto Hitch on the way out.

“Thanks.” Annie gave her arm a squeeze. Hitch grinned and placed a quick kiss on Annie’s cheek.

“I told you, anything for you.”

The glass shattered in the club as through the windows the rest of their team came tumbling in. Absolute chaos ensued, gunfire sounding from all directions. Annie flipped a table and ducked behind it with Hitch, holding the other girl against her chest.

Eren tossed a few grenades out towards the exits to collapse the escape routes so that everyone would be trapped inside. Mikasa swung her blades, knocking bullets aside with the blunt side of her blade before slicing through the flesh of the enemy with expert accuracy. It was obvious that the Ackerman duo, Mikasa and Levi, had superior skills compared to Kenny’s other lackeys, since Levi was bringing down a considerable number of them as well. The rest of squad Levi was stationed outside the club to capture any that escaped and arrest them, keeping mostly out of harms way.

Jean was also stationed outside, rigging up the explosives around the building. They had to time it just right, so that everyone in their team was out. It was perhaps the easiest job to give Jean in the sense that he didn’t have to see anyone’s faces or come to terms with the fact that he was killing anyone. It was the easiest to compartmentalize into a part of his mind that he could ignore.

It was all for Marco, right? But Marco would have never wanted any of it.

Jean grit his teeth, kneeling with a match at the ready. There was no turning back no matter what he felt.

The signal came that he was to set it off so he did. He had just enough time to run and hide before the ground rocked and the explosions sounded, bringing the building down.

————

They had to be sure, so Levi dug through the rubble, finding the familiar form of his uncle buried in the wreckage. He was bleeding heavily and his breath was labored, clearly on the brink of death.

“Levi.” Kenny said, seeing his nephew’s face come in to view. “Always knew you’d be the one ta kill me.”

Levi watched him bleed out with a solemn expression, neither happy or sad about the situation. “You brought it upon yourself. Either me or someone else, it was only a matter of time.”

Kenny gave a short wheezy laugh. “You’re right, a piece of garbage like me will be taken out like trash. Better than rotting in a cell.”

Levi knelt next to him until Kenny took his last painful breath before standing fully to find his squad. No one responded to his message over the walkie and when he checked their positions, he knew why. Each and every one of his squad had been killed. A perfect gun shot to the back of their head at an angle from above, a sniper shot.

Levi felt the hair on the back of his head stand up and he tumbled to the side and shoved open a man hole cover to drop into the sewer just as gun shots rained down around the spot he had been previously. He wrinkled his nose, running along the underground tunnels until he knew it would be safe to surface.

There had been two he hadn’t accounted for, the two new recruits, Braun and Hoover.

It seemed he had been betrayed and would have to lay low for a while.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story started out as an eremika centric fic but obviously the plot has moved past that so I’m just going to write whatever needs to be written for the story regardless of who is the center of each chapter because plot > pairings. No matter how I write things I get complaints anyway so I might as well write the way I want to.
> 
> There are some intense, action packed chapters coming up.


	12. Chapter 12

Reiner and Bertholdt had run at the first sign of a sniper, taking cover in an abandoned office building in the bad side of town. What was taking place was chaos, the Attack Titan and his band of misfit heroes were actually taking down Kenny Ackerman. Reiner had traced Mikasa back to the Yeager mansion and then they saw them, Mikasa and Annie, with the Attack Titan as they all fled the scene of the crime. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots.

“This is bad, they already sent another agent out.” Reiner muttered, running a hand down his face. Their cover was blown too, since the fact that they were the only two survivors of Squad Levi would be too suspicious.

“It’s not just anyone, it’s Pieck.” Bertholdt whispered in a panic. They had seen her a few times, a tiny girl with disheveled hair and a kind and pretty face. She had the kind of unassuming presence that wouldn’t strike anyone as anything special but she was a hell of a marksman and was the most skilled sniper in the country.

“Shit.” Reiner knew things were dismal and they were running out of options. Even if they did bring down Annie, could they even trust the higher ups to spare them? It felt like the plan was spiraling out of control and they were disposable pawns in the game.

“If they let Annie in, do you think they would have room for us too?” Bertholdt ventured to ask the question they had both been wondering. At that point, it was starting to look like a viable option. One that would keep the the three of them alive longer.

“Doesn’t hurt to ask.”

————

Eren was training harder the next day than he had trained in years, probably overdoing it since they had the hardest mission of all the night before. He was feeling the sting of guilt though.

Levi’s squad was dead. Levi had come to them, exhausted and smelling rank early that morning and Eren had opened up a room for him too. He’d never seen a man so grateful for a shower before.

They had killed too. Too many lives had been taken and Eren was struggling to come to terms with the man he had let himself become.

“You need to slow down.” Mikasa was fretting over his well-being again and Eren let her because it made her happy to take care of him and it felt nice to be worried over.

“I’m fine, Mikasa.” Eren placed the weights back on the rack and pulled his shirt off to wipe at his face with it.

“Drink water.” She nagged again, tossing him a bottle. Eren scowled but did as he was told.

“Whipped.” Jean taunted, from his position doing push-ups. Mikasa gave him a look of irritation, placing her foot on his back and putting enough pressure to have Jean struggling to push back up. Eren snickered, throwing his empty bottle at Jean’s head.

“You wish she would whip you, you ass.” Eren returned the immature back and forth with his friend, already feeling a bit lighter.

“You’re not wrong.” Jean conceded before his face was smooshed down into the mat by Mikasa putting more pressure until Jean’s arms gave out.

Mikasa let up after a while, holding out her hand because as much as their bickering annoyed her, she knew it was partly to cheer Eren up. Jean gratefully took the offered hand and stood again, just in time to see Eren work his way up the salmon ladder and Jean made a choked noise, catching Mikasa’s attention.

Mikasa cleared her throat to try and cover up Jean’s noise for his sake, giving him a pitying look. “How long have you been in love with Eren?” She asked quietly so only they could hear. Jean’s eyes went wide as he turned to her, completely caught. He fumbled with his words, ready to deny it, but Mikasa was too smart for weak lies.

“S...since we were fifteen.” He whispered in return, casting his gaze to the floor.

Mikasa nodded, sensing that it had been a long time of pining. “I’m sorry.”

Jean shrugged, not as though there was a chance even if Mikasa wasn’t around. Eren was straight and Jean was fine with their friendship. He just didn’t want things to get awkward if Eren found out.

“Aren’t you jealous of that?” Jean changed the subject quick, jerking his head in the direction of Annie and Hitch, who weren’t even bothering with training. Hitch was sprawled on top of Annie on the couch, combing fingers through Annie’s blonde hair while the smaller girl read a book.

Mikasa took a minute to think about it before shaking her head. “No, I want Annie to be happy but I don’t know if Hitch is that for her. I think they care about each other but I can see her needing someone to be a more stabilizing influence.” She had an idea of who would be good for Annie but the question of if she would fall for him was something else entirely. At least Armin was at work so he wouldn’t look at the pair cuddled on the couch like a kicked puppy.

“Sir,” Hannes called down the stairs. “You have visitors. A Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover.”

Annie dropped her book on Hitch’s head, causing Hitch to squeak indignantly at the mistreatment.

Eren jumped down, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Who?”

————

Levi couldn’t trust many people but he trusted Hange so he asked for the documents from the forensic scientist for the patients from Ragako Asylum that were missing. Some of them were likely the bodies that were so badly maimed that they couldn’t be identified without DNA testing but he found the picture amongst the images that Hange sent.

Reiner Braun had been a patient at Ragako but he had somehow managed to get himself into the TCPD. Levi knew something was up, knew that it had to all be connected and it killed him that he hadn’t remembered sooner.

He exited the spare room Eren had generously let him use to get cleaned up and he stopped short, seeing the forms of those two bastards standing in the entrance of Yeager Manor.

“You.” Levi spat, launching forward and grabbing on to Reiner, pulling out a knife to hold to the larger man’s neck. “You killed them, didn’t you?”

“It was a misunderstanding, please stop!” Bertholdt’s panic voice responded first, since Reiner was frozen in place by the unexpected threat.

Levi turned a glare to Bertholdt, cursing them both for being so tall. Even with his small stature, he knew he was still intimidating them with the amount of sweat beading on Bertholdt’s forehead.

“Levi, back off.” Mikasa said, coming down the hall with the others in toe.

“Why should I?” Levi snapped, digging in his knife into Reiner’s throat slightly.

“Can I talk to them first?” Annie stepped forward with Hitch clutching on to her hand.

“Reiner? Bert?” Hitch’s eyes lit up and she rushed past the rest of them, shoving Levi out of the way to envelope both of them in a hug. She had no clue about their connection to the Warriors and only knew that they were her childhood friends. Levi looked a bit stunned that he had been so easily pushed aside, clearly Hitch was not familiar with his background or just didn’t care.

“Hitch?” Reiner gasped, taken by surprise. Bertholdt shared his surprise but something flickered in his eyes like regret.

“What are you doing here?” Bertholdt asked, sounding upset.

Hitch pouted at him, letting go of the two. “Geez, Bert, you don’t have to sound so disappointed. I’m not here to steal your man or anything.”

Annie stepped up next to Hitch, pulling her back against her chest. “Friend or foe?” She questioned, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Friend.” Reiner responded, holding up his hands in a form of surrender.

“So these are two members of the Warriors?” Eren guessed, watching the interaction carefully.

Annie nodded, placing her chin on Hitch’s shoulder. “I trust them more than anyone. If they are here, then they are seeking a truce.”

Eren made a soft noise, not entirely convinced but he was willing to hear them out.

————

After a long explanation and discussion, Eren permitted the two to stay under his protection. Jean was pissed because it was revealed how much of a part Reiner had on the attack in Ragako but he could do little about Eren’s decision to trust them. Eren was a bit too naive and trusting with his allies.

Reiner had fallen into an exhausted heap in their bed that night, feeling like an emotional weight was lifted off his shoulders knowing that he wasn’t expected to kill Annie anymore or anyone else. His mental health was always teetering on the line whenever he was asked to kill.

Bertholdt was not sleeping, instead staring out the window, having his own internal battle. He looked back down at Reiner, making up his mind. “You’re always the one protecting me. I’m going to change that.” He brushed his fingers through the short blond hair before standing and exiting the room. He walked down the dark hallway, only the wall sconces lighting the way down the shadowy corridor. He made sure the coast was clear before pulling out his cellphone and sending the message.

_Next target: Yeager Manor._

_Full immunity requested for Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart and Bertholdt Hoover._

He closed his eyes, asking for forgiveness for everyone else in the mansion. They likely wouldn’t make it to daylight.

————

Annie rolled over and wrapped her arms around the warm body next to her in bed. Hitch responded with nudging her nose into Annie’s blonde hair, sighing softly. They hadn’t done anything, Annie’s heart wasn’t ready for anything serious or otherwise but the closeness had been something present between them since they were teenagers. Their friendship spanned so many years that the lines were fairly blurred between what they actually were but Hitch was aware that anything romantic was one sided on her part.

Perhaps she liked to pretend, that’s why she always gave in to whatever Annie asked.

Annie stirred, opening sleepy blue eyes to peer at Hitch in the dim light of the night. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Thinking.” Hitch replied, shifting to sit up. “Sorry if I woke you.”

Annie shook her head. “I can’t sleep either.”

“Want me to make us some tea?” Hitch asked, sliding out of bed and grabbing her robe. Annie sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs. It was moments like these that Hitch revealed the more honest and thoughtful side of her, the side that wasn’t hidden under the mask.

“Sure.” She managed a little smile, grateful to have someone who she could let her own guard down around.

The sound of Biscuit barking down the hall echoed through the silence of the night and Hitch turned to Annie, silhouette illuminated by the light of the moon, until the bullet shot through the window. Crimson stained the nightgown and Hitch stood suspended in the moment until she fell to the ground, lips parted in shock.

“Hitch!” Annie screamed, jumping out of bed. She stayed low to avoid being seen from the window as she grabbed onto Hitch, dragging her out of harm’s way, leaving a trail of blood along the floor. “Stay with me, please...” She whispered fruitlessly, already seeing Hitch’s body trembling.

“Annie.” Hitch’s voice was weak, her breathing labored. She didn’t have long.

Annie choked back a sob, bending down to place a parting kiss on the other’s lips. She felt the exact moment that Hitch faded away, lips unresponsive. More bangs and yelling sounded from the other rooms in the mansion.

Annie fisted her hand tightly, her gaze narrowed dangerously as she drew away from Hitch. Whoever did that would fucking pay.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short bonus chapter because shit is about to go down so I wanted all the action to start up the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Biscuit’s barking woke him first and Armin groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the distressed corgi who was running back and forth across the room.

“What is it? You hear something?” Biscuit ran over to the window and barked some more, looking back at Armin as if to say something. Frowning, Armin clamored out of bed and scooped Biscuit up in his arms.

“You’re going to wake everyone up.” Armin mumbled, holding the dog to his chest and giving him a comforting kiss on his head. Biscuit growled as he was lifted up though and Armin saw why. Outside the window he could see armed men advancing on the mansion in the moonlight.

“Good boy.” Armin whispered, hurriedly turning and running. He yelled for everyone to wake up once he was out in the hallway. He ran to the study and pressed the spot on the mantle to open the secret passage to the basement. Even if no one was able to get to their suits, if Armin was able to keep an eye on the cameras and would be able to alert emergency services, maybe they had a chance of surviving.

He set Biscuit down, hands shaking as he hurriedly tapped away at the keyboard, setting up as many of the security protocols as possible.

————

“Reiner!” Bertholdt shook his boyfriend’s shoulder insistently, rousing him from his sleep. “We have to leave. Right now.”

Reiner groaned, rolling out of bed before pinning Bertholdt with a suspicious look when he heard gun shots. “What did you do?”

Bertholdt at least looked solemn. “What had to be done to save us.”

Reiner’s jaw dropped, realizing how deep in shit they were. There was no guarantee that they would be spared going back to the Warriors with a failed mission but they certainly couldn’t stay with the Attack Titan crew after so badly betraying them. “Shit, Bert.” He grumbled, moving to grab their stuff and head out. They had no other choice.

“What about Annie?” Bertholdt asked, obviously wanting to grab their petite friend before leaving.

“I don’t think she wants to go back.” Reiner replied, since she looked pretty cozy with her new team.

“I didn’t expect Hitch to be here.” Bertholdt was clearly feeling the heavy weight of guilt knowing he inadvertently put the girls at risk.

Reiner sighed, moving to pull Bertholdt’s head down to press their foreheads together. “We both have done some pretty irredeemable shit, we will have our places in hell.” He laced their fingers together. “Now we have to run like cowards.”

Bertholdt nodded, knowing he had left them with no other choice.

————

They moved quickly, invading the mansion before any of them had time to react. Levi had snapped to action as soon as he realized what was happening. He stood in the shadows, waiting until one of the men passed before he knocked him out and stole the rifle from the fallen man, using it to take down the men entering through the main entrance. He took cover behind an overturned table in the entry way, seeing the butler, Hannes, laying in a pool of his own blood. He must’ve met the invaders first and suffered the consequences.

Mikasa and Eren had also woken and joined the fight, Mikasa slicing through attackers, sending them flying over the railing on the stairs down to the first floor landing. She had always kept a set of swords handy, her training as an assassin still ingrained in her to never be caught unarmed. Mikasa worked to keep them at bay while Eren checked on the rooms to make sure everyone was out.

He was relieved to find Armin’s room empty, since his best friend was the most physically defenseless and he headed to Jean’s next, knowing how heavy of a sleeper he could be sometimes.

Jean had awoken though, the sound of gunshots enough to rouse anyone, and he was on high alert, especially when he saw the outline of someone creeping towards his bed in the dark. He feigned sleep until they were close enough and then he threw himself at them, tackling them and pinning them down.

“What the hell, dickwad?” Eren complained, glaring up at Jean. “I was coming to make sure you were safe and you tackle me.”

“Right, like I was supposed to know you were lurking in the shadows like a creep when we were getting fucking attacked.” Jean rolled off Eren and helped him up, the sounds of commotion steadily coming closer.

Eren and Jean stood on either side of the door and waited, the door clicking open and in came a small, dark haired woman with a rifle, she aimed it at Jean, seeing him first and Eren came at her from the back, knocking the weapon from her hands and kicking it. Jean automatically grabbed at it and aimed it at her while Eren had her restrained.

And promptly froze.

She had kind looking eyes and even though he knew she wasn’t innocent, Jean’s fingers shook and he couldn’t press the trigger.

She looked surprised by his hesitance, not even struggling against Eren’s hold initially.

“Pieck!” Another man showed up, a blond with an undercut, catching sight of them with the woman. He turned on Jean so fast that no one had time to react before Jean was shot through the chest.

Eren immediately let go of the woman and scrambled to catch Jean before he fell, uncaring if he was leaving himself open to injury himself. He would have been shot too but Mikasa had come to their aide, blades coming down to slice both of the attacker’s hands clean off of his body.

Mikasa was going to go for the kill shot when she saw Jean collapsed in Eren’s arms, her boyfriend desperately putting pressure on the wound to keep Jean from bleeding too much.

“Porco, let’s retreat.” Pieck said, grabbing on to him as he dropping to the ground, howling, stunned and in pain, as he looked at his stubs for arms.

“Jean!” Mikasa rushed over and sheathed her swords, helping Eren support Jean, who was still in shock from being shot. They paid no attention to the pair retreating, especially as sirens sounded in the distance.

“Armin must have called the ambulance.” Eren said, hoping it would give Jean the will to hang on. “Just wait a little bit longer. You can’t die on me.” Jean leaned fully against Eren, too overwhelmed to be able to say anything. Eren was already starting to cry because he knew it was his fault, he dragged Jean into the whole mess.

Mikasa pressed her hand to the back of Jean’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Just focus on breathing, don’t panic.”

————

Annie waited behind the door until one of those unfortunate souls made it to her room and aimed his rifle into the seemingly empty room, only Hitch’s body visible and a fire crackling in the fire place. He inched into the room to get a closer look to see if she was indeed dead, casting a long shadow over the room. Annie clicked the door shut behind him and her leg swung around, knocking him down and dislodging the firearm from his hands. She took the fire poker from beside the fireplace and ran it through his abdomen, twisting.

The man’s screams would likely draw attention but let them fucking come. She would tear them apart.

She dragged him to the fireplace and shoved his head into the flames, watching as they ate away at him. She looked down emotionlessly with a firm foot on his chest while his body squirmed, his screams echoing up the chimney until he stopped, going limp.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there before the door creaked open behind her and Annie turned, ready to go on the defense. Instead, she saw Armin’s wide eyed stare. His eyes flickered between Hitch’s fallen form, Annie and the man whose head was becoming charred remains.

He took a shaky breath, clearly chilled seeing the dead look in Annie’s eyes. “Annie, are you hurt?”

She stepped back from the man she just killed, collapsing on the floor instead, drawing her knees up to her chest.

“Annie.” Armin repeated, rushing forward and grabbing her shoulders. “We have to get out of here. Jean’s been hurt and Hannes is dead.”

Annie felt withdrawn, white noise filling her head to the point that she couldn’t hear Armin until he grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder to guide her out of the room. She gripped onto his shirt like it was the only thing holding her up, her legs shaking even though she was physically fine.

————

Jean had been in the operating room for hours and everyone was shaken up and on edge in the waiting room. Eren was having his own break down, with Mikasa soothing and rubbing his back.

“It’s all my fault.” Eren whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. Were all his friends going to die because of his failures? He felt so lost, like every choice he made was the wrong one.

Levi was leaning against the wall near them, looking tired and withdrawn. “You didn’t force him. He made the choice to join himself.”

Mikasa knew Levi was trying to say something comforting but it didn’t always come across that way with his unique way of expressing emotions.

“Jean’s stronger than you think. I don’t think he will give up so easily.” Mikasa continued to rub Eren’s back even as he stared at his blood stained hands.

Annie couldn’t handle sitting anymore, pushing herself up and heading out. Armin sat up, startled by her sudden movement. He hadn’t told anyone else about what he had seen. He knew she was already dealing with a lot so he followed her out, catching her arm as she stepped into the elevator, stepping in himself.

“Annie, where are you going?” He asked, placing his hands on either side of her face, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks. She closed her eyes against the touch. She didn’t deserve it, not after all the things she had done. She had seen the horror in his eyes when he had come across that man maimed and killed in such a horrific way. It wasn’t even just self defense or revenge. She had wanted him to feel her pain.

“I need to leave. They attacked because of me. They must have tracked me down, maybe Reiner and Bertholdt betrayed me... I can’t have anyone else suffer because of me.” Annie was rambling, bordering on hysterical at that point. She never wanted Armin to look at her like he did that day.

“You’re not leaving.” Armin said firmly, gripping Annie’s chin to make her look at him. “We are in this together.”

“I’m a bad person.” Annie whispered, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Armin’s eyes softened, his grip dropping from her chin but he didn’t back away. “You’re not a bad person, not to me. I don’t like the terms good person or bad person because you can’t be entirely good to everyone.”

Annie stared at Armin, speechless as he comforted her with his words. He wasn’t lying to her and he wasn’t saying things just to charm her. He was sincere and it made her heart ache even more because how could he possibly look at her and see anything but a monster?

“While your response to the attack was admittedly...unnerving, to say the least, they really hurt you. You cared about Hitch.” The elevator doors dinged open and Armin grabbed her hand, leading her out in the lobby and then out the doors. The found a bench outside the hospital and Armin sat her down on it, kneeling in front of her to look up at her face.

“There’s always a dark side to every person, me included. Don’t shut out those that want to help you.” Armin’s eyes were so earnest, looking right through into her soul. Annie tightened her grip on Armin’s hand, feeling overwhelmed. She started crying silent tears and Armin stayed with her, continuing to hold her hand until they were dried up and exhausted.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone calm down, Biscuit is ok so no need to panic. Everyone else, well, not so much.
> 
> I’m terrible at action scenes. I’m sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

A metallic clink sounded as Porco flexed his new arms, wiggling the metal fingers.

“It might require some fine tuning but it seems to be responding to your brain activity.” Zeke said, watching his latest creation get put to use as Porco picked up a mug and promptly crushed it.

“Maybe more than a little fine tuning.” Zeke added thoughtfully, grabbing one of the arms to tinker with it. “I also installed a remote function to take over if for some reason the communication fails and you can’t control them.”

“Does it also come with other attachments? If you attach a vibrator to that thing, maybe you could finally get a girlfriend.” Reiner mocked, watching as Porco scowled in return.

“I’ll try this out in your throat next.” He warned and he probably would have made good on that promise if not for Pieck speaking up.

“Both of you, stop.” She sighed, cleaning her firearm. She paused in her cleaning, reflecting on the man she had seen at the mansion with the hazel eyes, the one who hadn’t been able to shoot her. When was the last time she had hesitated?

“Pieck, why did you let yourself get caught so easily? You can’t be so careless. What if you had gotten shot?” Porco berated her, partially because he knew she was more capable than that and because he had been worried.

She shrugged, brushing off his concern. “He wasn’t going to shoot.”

————

Sunlight streamed in the window by the time that Jean woke, his mind fogged with drugs for his pain. He blinked over at the two forms huddled at the end of the bed, Eren and Mikasa had pulled chairs over and were asleep, laying against each other.

He smiled faintly, thinking how perfect the two of them looked together. “H-Hey...” He croaked, voice hoarse.

They both stirred, sitting up and casting their gaze over at their friend. Eren’s eyes lit up and he bent forward, leaning on the end of Jean’s bed. “Hey, idiot, don’t ever scare us like that again.”

Jean nodded, still feeling so groggy and sleepy. He felt Mikasa move to place a hand on his, squeezing slightly.

“How are you doing?”

“Feel like shit.” Jean mumbled, looking down under the hospital gown to see the dressing over the bullet wound. “But you know, just got shot and all.”

“About that...” Eren started, looking down with a frown. “I’m sorry for asking you to join the team. I should have realized it was too soon after Marco’s death to ask you to do something like that.”

“I’d follow you anywhere, Eren, that’s not something new.” Jean knew he was probably a little too drugged up to be talking to Eren but he didn’t care. He nearly died. “You and your bony, flat ass.”

Mikasa bit back a laugh and gave Jean’s hand another squeeze. “Jean, I think you should really stop talking while on so many meds.”

“Bony flat ass?” Eren repeated, jaw dropping. He turned to Mikasa for some sort of validation that Jean’s insult wasn’t true.

“Well, it is.” Mikasa agreed, a hint of amusement coloring her tone. Eren gripped his heart in betrayal.

“Mm, sleepy.” Jean closed his eyes again, another wave of exhaustion closing in. He felt happy knowing they stuck by his side to make sure he was ok.

Once his breathing evened out again, Eren fell back into a gloomy mood, knowing they had very little time to save the city. Even so, he didn’t want his friends getting hurt.

“We can find another way to fight.” Mikasa said, already knowing what thoughts were going through Eren’s head. “Let’s talk to Armin about it and figure something out.”

————

Police were still investigating the attack on Yeager manor so living arrangements had temporarily changed up a bit. Mikasa and Eren had gotten a suite at a hotel near the hospital and Armin had offered for Annie to stay at his apartment. In a non sleazy way of course. He had an extra bedroom so it just made sense.

Annie sat in one of the plush armchairs in Armin’s apartment, Biscuit asleep in her lap. It gave her more time to spend with Armin too and he had a soothing presence that made her relax. After a couple hours, Armin was off the phone with the police and news outlets reporting on the attack. Biscuit had abandoned his spot on her legs and was busy chewing on a toy in the corner of the room.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Armin asked, moving towards the kitchen. “I feel like something but I don’t think alcohol is a good idea.”

Annie’s eyes followed him, quietly contemplating something. “Hot chocolate is fine.”

She watched his shoulders as he worked on the drink and she slipped off the chair, quietly advancing until she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head between his shoulders, breathing in his scent.

Armin tensed in her hold for a minute, caught off guard, before his shoulders relaxed, realizing that she needed the affection. “Are you ok?” He asked, trying to turn his head to look at her.

Annie stepped back, turning Armin around before she pressed her lips against his, gently, testing. One hand slid up to tangle in his hair and the other settled on his chest, over his heartbeat, which was beating fast.

“Annie.” Armin murmured against her lips, trying to pull away.

“You don’t want me to?” She asked, drawing back a little.

He avoided looking at her, obviously battling to keep himself from giving in. “Not like this.” Not so soon after a breakdown, not so soon after Hitch’s death. Annie was emotionally vulnerable, not thinking clearly.

“The next time you kiss me, I want it to be because you have feelings for me, not just because I’m here when you need comfort.” Armin’s brows were drawn together in distress and he gently pushed on Annie’s arms, afraid that touching anywhere else would send the wrong message.

Annie wanted to kiss him again but she knew he was right, whatever she was feeling could be influenced by other things at that point and clearly Armin wanted something serious from her if they were to start down that path. “You’re too good for me.” She said, shifting to lean against the counter next to him.

Armin frowned at that, shaking his head. “I’m really hoping I’m just right for you. I know realistically you can’t expect one person to heal all your wounds but I want to do my best to give you enough love that it eases the pain.”

Annie stared in awe, wondering how she managed to stumble across someone like him. “You really want that kiss, don’t you?”

Armin ducked his head, his cheeks warming and a shy smile taking over his features.

A knock came at the door and Armin awkwardly cleared his throat and shuffled over to answer it, willing away the flush in his cheeks.

He invited in Mikasa and Eren, ushering them into the living room as Biscuit ran over and barked, wiggling between their legs and jumping up on hind legs in excitement.

“Annie.” Mikasa said, quickly moving to grab the other girl in a hug. “Sorry about Hitch.” Annie melted into the familiar embrace, glad to have her affection again. Eren took up so much of her time lately that Annie had forgotten what her arms felt like.

What surprised her possibly more was when Eren wrapped his arms around both girls in a big hug. Annie made a noise of protest due to her moment being spoiled with Mikasa but it was half hearted because she may have grown fond of Eren too, though she would never admit it.

“Annie,” Eren spoke up, stepping back from the hug. “I think it’s best for you to stay out of the future fights.”

Translation: you are too unstable to fight anymore.

Annie couldn’t argue. She saw Eren’s point.

“Also, we need a new strategy. We have two members down and Levi is currently trying to sort out the situation with the attack on Yeager Manor and we have Hannes funeral...” Eren looked overwhelmed, the weight of the situation clearly sitting heavy on his shoulders. They didn’t have much time left. They really had to come up with something brilliant.

“I have an idea.” Armin spoke up. “It involves an intern at Yeager Enterprises.”

————

Hannes was buried in the family graveyard, next to the Yeager mausoleum that held the immediate family. After the funeral, Mikasa wandered inside the mausoleum to see the crypts of Eren’s parents. Eren followed behind her, though he was a lot more reluctant to see them again, since it was only a grim reminder that they were gone.

Mikasa ran her fingers over the intricate designs carved into the marble on the walls, stopping suddenly as she saw something peculiar about one section in the design on the back wall.

“Eren.” Mikasa said, motioning him over. “There’s a key hole here.”

Eren’s eyes went wide and he finished the key out from under his shirt, taking a few steps over to the section that Mikasa pointed out. He fit the key within the hole and turned it. The creaking of a door opening dislodged a considerable amount of dust and dirt as the wall swung forward to reveal a path down below the crypt.

“Your family has a flair for the dramatic, don’t they?” Mikasa remarked dryly, stepping into the dark hallway.

“This isn’t at all morbid.” Eren agreed, following her down into the room below. Everything there was covered in a layer of dust, stacks of documents lining the walls as well as an older television system with a dvd placed in front of it.

“Together?” Mikasa asked, glancing at Eren. He nodded in agreement and they both placed it in the tray to watch.

The recording began to play on the screen, the form of Grisha Yeager visible, in front of one of labs at YE.

Mikasa reached over to lace her fingers with Eren’s to help give him strength.

“ _If you are watching this, it means I’m already dead.” Grisha began, his face looked tired and his fingers were shaking. “I made a horrible mistake, I’m sorry, Eren.”_

Eren tensed immediately at his name, his fingers tightening around Mikasa’s.

“ _We were working on a formula to increase strength and longevity of life and things went very wrong. I put my trust in the wrong people and Dr. Kruger assured me that I was doing the right thing pursuing the research.” Grisha ran a hand over his face, releasing a shaky breath. “I tried to stop the project and they blackmailed me and took Dina, my first wife, and turned her into one of those monsters. We had to hide her death in the guise of a Fritz family assassination to hide the truth from my son, Zeke.”_

_“There’s an organization that got a hold of our research, you have to stop them. They’re called the Court of Marley. I recorded the names of the members that I know about in the documents in the room at the crypt. Please stop them before tragedy strikes, Eren.” Grisha looked into the camera as if he was looking at his son. “I love you, son. I’m sorry that I caused this mess. Tell Zeke that I love him too and I’m sorry.”_

The screen cut to black and Eren felt the tears fall down his cheeks.

————

Eren rounded the corner to one of floors he hardly knew existed in Yeager Enterprises, one with smaller offices and cubicles, a contrast with the spacious office he had that took up an entire floor. Armin was by his side, since he actually knew the girl. Armin knew everyone because he really cared about his job and the workers. It made Eren feel more than a bit inadequate to be CEO and also like an asshole.

“Sasha.” Armin knocked on her cubicle and a wide eyed girl with brown hair in a ponytail turned, her mouth full of a half eaten sandwich. She paused in chewing, eyes darting to Eren in recognition. She swallowed and smiled sheepishly, placing the sandwich aside. Actually, her whole cubicle was littered with discarded wrappers and take out bags. She wiped the crumbs off her sweater and navy dress pants in a way she hoped was subtle.

“This is Eren, the CEO. He would like to talk to you about a special opportunity to use your skills here at YE.” Armin smiled pleasantly, hoping to ease any nervousness Sasha might have about talking to Eren.

“Really?” Sasha grinned from ear to ear, bouncing out of her chair. “I’m so honored, Mr. Yeager! Thank you so much.”

Eren smiled too, since her boundless energy seemed to brighten the room. “I hope you don’t mind but it has to do with utilizing your hacking skills and we know that could get you in trouble but I can assure you that if you do the work for me, I will make sure no one questions you.”

“You mean my _alleged_ hacking skills.” Sasha winked in an overly exaggerated manner.

Eren and Armin exchanged glances. “Sure.”

“Ok, I have some requests.” Sasha said, surprising them both. An intern was making demands of the CEO?

Eren was pretty amused by her already. “Let’s hear them.”

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a mental breakdown yesterday but I’m better today. Maybe I was just overtired or something but my mental state and the latest manga chapter had me all fucked up.
> 
> Manga readers, how we all feeling? Dead inside? 
> 
> Hopefully a new chapter of this fic helps.


	15. Chapter 15

Jean was in and out of consciousness for his hospital stay and he was used to nurses coming in to check on him (probably more frequently than absolutely necessary since he was a handsome rich guy) so he wasn’t terribly surprised to wake up to someone in his room but what did throw him off was exactly who he saw perched on the end of his bed.

Jean jerked back, eyes going wide and then subsequently wincing because he may have pulled at his stitches. “Jesus fucking Christ! What are you doing here?” Jean hurriedly looked for the nurse call button because he remembered her face from the attack on the mansion.

“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.” Pieck quickly moved to Jean’s side, pushing him back down against the bed. “You’re going to hurt yourself, sit still.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Jean huffed, still watching Pieck wearily. “Your friend gave me a gift I won’t soon forget.”

Pieck looked down at the spot where Jean had been shot, frowning. “I’m sorry.”

“How did you get in here anyway?” Jean questioned, quite sure that Eren had talked the staff into only letting a select list of people in.

“I told them I was your wife.” Pieck answered, holding up her hand to show off the fake ring.

“I definitely would have remembered that.” Jean remarked dryly. “This isn’t some rom com where I got amnesia, right?”

Pieck smiled in amusement, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. “No, I just wanted to see that you were alright. You spared me so I owe you.”

Jean snorted softly. How exactly was she going to make up for the hole in his chest?

Seeing his skepticism, she turned to grab a brown paper bag, holding it up. The tempting smells wafting from it more than a little intriguing.

“I brought take out since hospital food is terrible. No allergies, right?” She checked as she unloaded the containers onto the bed. Jean thought maybe he should have someone check if they were poisoned but his stomach betrayed him by rumbling.

“What is this? A date?” Jean grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Pieck smiled at him again, a playful glint in her eyes. “I do like ‘em tall.”

Jean stared, jaw dropping open because damnit, Pieck was his type and she was awfully cute when she smiled and he really didn’t need a more fucked up love life (or lack of) but there she was. She even opened each container of food and spoon fed him and Jean really loved being spoiled.

It was definitely the pain meds making him hallucinate or affecting his judgement, right?

————

Their headquarters were moved to a cabin just outside the city that Eren’s parents used as a summer cottage. Due to the connections at the TCPD and his lawyers to sort out and bury any repercussions from the attack on the manor.

The main living space was converted into the mainframe, the computers set up for Armin and Sasha. The plan was in place and they didn’t have much time to work through it.

Sasha brought over her friend to accompany her while she worked, a short kid with a shaved head, Connie Springer.

“Oh, so what does Connie do?” Armin asked, watching as Connie came in through the door with his arms full of bags.

“Provides the snacks.” Sasha answered as she sat down at the desk and put on her head set.

“And the comedic relief.” Connie piped up, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter. “Cheetos or Doritos, Sash?”

“Cheetos.” She held up her hand and Connie threw the bag over.

Annie glanced over at Armin skeptically. Armin just laughed, shrugging in response. Even though she didn’t seem to take things seriously, her skills were supposed to unrivaled.

“Alright, first victim, the mayor himself.” Sasha cracked her knuckles and dug one hand into the bag of Cheetos while the other furiously typed on the keyboard. “He looks like a creep, I bet he’s got some dirty secrets.”

Blackmail and criminal activities were their target, rather than violence. It wasn’t a guarantee they they could stop the release of those monsters in time but it was something that needed to be done for the city anyway.

To halt the attack, there was another plan in place, one that would directly affect the Warriors.

“Almost in.” Sasha used both hands to type then, scattering Cheeto dust all over the keyboard. Levi’s eye twitched in annoyance, his last nerve ready to snap.

“Hold it in.” Mikasa whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I just dusted in here.” He hissed, hands curling into fists.

Mikasa grabbed a folder from the stack of targets and shoved it into Levi’s chest. “Here, go torture someone.”

“Oh god!” Sasha cried out, choking on a mouthful of food as some compromising photos were brought up on screen. “My eyes!”

“I cannot unsee that!” Connie clapped his hands over his eyes.

————

“I would pick out a nicer ring than that.” Jean gestured to the fake ring Pieck still wore every time she came by with food. She chewed her pizza, glancing down at her hand.

“I thought it was cute. I pawned one of my favorite guns for it.” The ring was definitely more subtle than what she imagined someone with Jean’s money would be able to afford but anything too big would look comical on someone as small as her.

Jean paused in eating, staring at Pieck.

“What?” She reached up to wipe at her mouth in case she was a mess.

“You pawned away your gun just to visit me?” He probably shouldn’t have found that as charming as he did. Pieck’s cheeks colored and she took another bite to avoid answering while she thought of an excuse.

“I have a lot, it’s not a big deal.”

The grin that bloomed over Jean’s face at her words told her that he didn’t believe her. “But it was your favorite.” He was entirely too pleased with that new information because it meant she had put a lot of thought into her visit.

She looked towards the window, seeming to get lost in thought. “I was hoping you could help me.”

The grin slipped away from his face because maybe he had misread the situation.

“My father is sick and they’re paying for his bills as long as I kill for them.” She frowned, pushing the pizza box aside and folding her hands in her lap. “I’m not asking for freebies, I can work for any help you provide, but I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

Maybe she wasn’t as interested in him as he had initially thought but he already had a soft spot for her. It wasn’t as if his suspicions about her intentions were completely gone, they had burned bad enough the last time they trusted any of the Warriors, but the deception could go both ways. He just had to make sure Pieck played into their hands.

He parted his lips to say something in response when the sound of the door handle turning sounded in the room and Pieck hurriedly slipped off the bed and hid behind it. Eren pushed the door to Jean’s room open and stepped inside.

“Where’d you get pizza, horse face?” He asked, a teasing note to his voice. Just seeing the expression on Eren’s face, Jean knew something was up. Eren’s eyes flickered over to the woman’s jacket on the back of the chair in the corner of the room and it was then that he realized he had been caught.

Eren approached the bed and spoke loud enough for Pieck to hear his words. “Imagine my surprise to hear you had gotten married. I really thought I would have been invited to that.”

Jean tried to keep a straight face, making sure not to look in the direction of Pieck’s hiding spot.

“Jean Kirschtein, are you fraternizing with the enemy?” Eren moved around the bed and spotted the girl crouching on the ground next to Jean’s bed. She looked up and stared with wide eyes, unsure if she should be on the defense or not.

“Meet my wife, Pieck.” Jean introduced as casually as possible, trying to ease the discomfort of the current moment.

Eren crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, smirking. “I know, I bugged the flowers we brought you.”

“What?” Jean turned to the aforementioned vase and flushed red because how many awkward things had his friends been listening to? He really hated Eren sometimes. “What the fuck, you dick! What kind of freak bugs his friends?”

Something dark came over Eren’s face, his expression hardening into something much more serious. “The kind that had to watch you almost die.”

Pieck stood to her full height and she watched Eren wearily. She knew it was a very tense situation. Jean grew quiet, touched by Eren’s concern (no matter how messed up it still was to manifest it in that way) and also still nervous about how Eren would react to Pieck’s presence.

“I need something from you.” Eren directed his attention to the petite woman. “We can help you with your father if you do something for us. I need a private meeting with my brother.”

————

They had chosen a park bench to meet and Mikasa and Levi were hidden away at a distance in case things got ugly. They had specified that Zeke show up alone but there was no guarantee that he would keep his word.

Eren sat down, an envelope in his hand with a copy of the video that his father had left him. If there was anything redeemable within Zeke, then he hoped that their father’s final message would be the thing that would unite them.

Zeke appeared on time, strolling up to the bench and sitting next to Eren. Neither looked at each other but Eren placed the envelope down in the space between them.

“Nice to meet you, brother.” Zeke spoke, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I wish we met under different circumstances.” Eren replied, sticking his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Dad left us a message that I thought you would want to hear.”

Zeke glanced at the envelope and picked it up. “I know that’s not all this is about.”

“Don’t do it, don’t turn them into titans.” Eren finally turned to Zeke, his real eyes flashing with determination. “If we work together, we can help the city. I have a plan but it won’t work without you.”

“What has this city done to deserve saving?” Zeke asked, surprising Eren with his question.

Eren tried to come up with an answer but he was struggling to come up with a compelling answer. Then he thought about his mother. What would she say?

“It’s not about deserving. We all were born into this world so we should all get the chance to live.”

Zeke listened to him, his fingers wrapping tighter around the envelope in his hands. “We had very different lives.”

“We did.” Eren confirmed, knowing his own life had been very privileged and sheltered. It still hadn’t protected him from the darkness of the world. “It’s not the end though. We both have the choice to change our future.”

————

They were on their way home, the feeling that they were being followed making both of them stop short.

Bertholdt and Reiner looked behind them to see a petite figure in a hoodie and they both felt the icy feeling of dread.

“Annie.” Bertholdt said, voice wavering slightly. They had betrayed her trust so badly the last time they saw her that they weren’t sure they could ever be forgiven.

“Have you come to finish us off?” Reiner asked, noting how she stood frozen, face mostly hidden from view.

“No.” Annie still kept her head down, though her voice was cold and emotionless. “I’m giving you one last chance.” She paused, voice going softer. “Once last chance to make it up to Hitch.”

Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances, since they had heard about what had happened to her.

“Annie, we’re sor-“

Annie held up her hand, not wanting to hear excuses.

“Stop the attack and I will think about forgiving you.” She snapped, lowering her hand and finally pinning them both with an icy blue stare. At one time they had been like family and she didn’t want to lose them too but she also wanted to preserve the bonds she had forged with her new group of companions.“If not, you know what I’m capable of.”

It was her last warning before she turned on her heel and left, retreating into the darkness.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help it you guys, Jeanpiku is a frickin cute ship so here I am self-indulgently including it in the story. 
> 
> One more chapter to go in the story and then I might do some sort of epilogue. (With some smut? Who knows? What do you guys want to see?)


End file.
